American Dream
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: This is the story of a 15 year old girl from America who finds herself stuck somewhere she shouldn't be. She's forced to live with strangers, all with their own colors. But, this is no ordinary girl. Jackie, the main character, has a few secrets hidden deep in her golden eyes and past, which comes alive with these strangers, awakening a new passion that flows like music. Tepm Hiatu
1. Chapter 1

Two boys walked down a rainy path together, chatting. The Japanese boys were none other than students of Saotome Academy, learning to be idols. The red headed boy with red eyes was Otoya Ittoki and the blue head with blue eyes and a beauty mark under his right eye next to him was Hijirikawa Masato.

It was pouring rain at the time, pounding the ground with heavy drops of water. They walked under two separate umbrellas that matched their hair colors. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a whiny cry. They looked around and then the red headed boy suddenly yelped, rushing over to a bush. Peeping in, they saw a girl with very long, brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. She was soaked head to toe and was in the fetal position, crying into her already wet knees. The only thing she had on her was a small, red, waterproof shoulder bag.

The two boys suddenly exchanged a quick conversation before turning back to the girl. They said a jumble of words to the girl to in which she cried louder. They tried again when the girl looked at them with big, puffy, reddened, blue eyes and answered:

"I don't know Japanese." She said, hoping the message got across. The boys exchanged worried glances before the redhead turned back to the girl with a worried look. He pointed to himself and said:

"Otoya Ittoki." Then he pointed at the blue headed boy. "Hijirikawa Masato." The girl noded and pointed to herself, speaking in a low voice.

"Jackie." She said softly. Otoya Ittoki smiled and held out his hand, causing her to flinch back. Ittoki flinched for a second too, frowning before smiling and trying again. This time the girl looked at his hand before shakingly holding out hers, reaching for him, flinching back every once in a while. She finally took his hand and he helped her up. Smiling, Otoya Ittoki took off his blue coat and hung it over her shoulder to keep her warm. He held her in a one armed hug and led her down the street, Hijirikawa Masato following.

They walked down the path in silence, knowing neither would understand the other. The redhead made sure to hold the red umbrella over the lost girl's head. The girl, meanwhile, wept silently, praying that the people who had found her weren't taking her somewhere bad. After all, they could be anyone. But the look in Otoya Ittoki's eyes gave her a feeling of comfort, so she went with her gut and followed nicely.

The girl turned to the blue headed boy. He was walking with an emotionless face, staring straight ahead with his dark blue eyes. Suddenly, he glanced at her. Their eyes met for a second. His eyes looked right into hers and his mouth opened slightly. He then turned his head away, suddenly destroying the contact.

Soon the two boys led her to a large building. The frightened girl's eyes widened at it's sight. Was it theirs? It was big and white, covered with expensive looking windows. It's entrance was huge and the garden around it would be beautiful if not for the rain. It even had it's own 10 foot steel lined fence around it. It was a huge mansion!

Suddenly a man in what seemed to be a police outfit rushed over, stopping them. He began to babble in Japanese, pointing at the girl. The girl, hopelessly confused, simply looked back and forth between the protective redhead and the police man. The only thing she could make out was the redhead saying her name.

The guard called out and another 'Police man' who came out, got on a phone, and beginning to speak to someone on the other end. The guard closed the phone and nodded. Finally, the guards nodded to the three teens and stepped aside. Otoya Ittoki smiled and said the Japanese word for thank you, 'Arigatō'.

The redhead and the bluenet led the brown haired girl down to the building. Once inside, the two boys shook out their umbrellas and closed them, giving the girl a chance to look around. She stared in amazement at the decor and architecture. The ceiling was high and beautifully done. Paintings hung on the walls and stachus lined the floor.

The redhead called to the brunet and walked down a hall with Hijirikawa Masato beside him. Afraid of getting lost in such a large building, the girl rushed over to the boys, lightly gripping the back of Otoya Ittoki's shirt. He smiled lightly at her before turning his head and saying something in Japanese to Hijirikawa Masato. The blue haired boy nodded in response, smiling at the girl lightly. Though she didn't know what they actually said, she had a good idea.

"She's really scared." Otoya Ittoki might have said, causing Hijirikawa Masato to nod in agreement...Or something like that. The girl sighed, feeling helpless in the situation. She hadn't felt that lost and confused since her first day in Spanish class as a freshmen in high school, which she still was.

Suddenly a bell rang through the air, causing teens from the rooms that lined the hallways to pour out. The girl gripped the back of the redhead's shirt tighter, afraid to loose him. Walking down the hallway, the teenagers stared at the crying teen that was stuck to the boy's back, speaking unknown words about her to their friends. The girl, by then, figured out that this was actually a school she was walking through, which explained the uniforms everyone was wearing. She suddenly became more grateful for the redhead's jacket still strung across her shoulders, helping her blend in with the crowd a little more.

Suddenly they came to a stop. The girl peaked out from behind her new redheaded friend to see the problem. Standing in front of them was a long haired, blond boy, holding a rose on his hand. His blue-gray eyes were mischievous and his face was twisted with a smirk. He spoke to Hijirikawa Masato, the blue haired boy speaking with intensity. The blond's eyes wandered until they met with the girl's. His smirk widened, causing the girl to shutter and move closer to her new companion.

The blond came around and bent down to her, speaking in Japanese. The girl simply stared at him, confused. After waiting and getting no response, the blond turned his head in confusion.

The redhead suddenly flipped his arm back, holding it between the blond and the girl. He suddenly raised his voice at the blond. The blond boy didn't seemed too phased by the yelling but looked more interested with the scared girl.

Suddenly another blond boy showed up. This one had blue eyes as well, a hat on top of his head. He was rather short, shorter than the girl. He first talked to the other blond before looking at the girl who clung close to Otoya Ittoki. He pointed at her and began to babble. The other blond responded to him, causing the short boy to nod his head.

Suddenly the blue haired boy cut in, bowing quickly to the blonds before taking the girl's hand and pulling her along. She complied quickly and easily, not comfortable at all around the blond boys. She hated it when she didn't know what to do, it made her feel weak, which she was, but who wants to be reminded? Then again, who wouldn't feel weak? She was in a strange place filled with strangers she didn't understand. She didn't even know where they were going.

The redhead caught up with them, falling into pace with the rushing boy. He began to speak, getting a short cut answer from Hijirikawa Masato in return. Otoya Ittoki sighed in response.

Suddenly they came to a stop. They stood in front of a big door, staring at it. Otoya Ittoki knocked on the door while Hijirikawa Masato led the girl to a seat just outside of the door, on the opposite wall. A voice from inside called out and the two boys slipped in. They closed the door behind them, leaving the girl in silence. Sitting alone, the girl stared at her feet, wishing she was home.

Hearing footsteps, the girl looked up. She spotted a blue, messy haired boy walking down the hallway in a white shirt. He seemed rather cold. As he approached her they locked eyes. He stopped and stared at her. Then, after an awkward silence, he said a short line in Japanese. The girl, upset about not understanding, responded the best she could.

"I speak English." She said. They held a gaze for a minute longer before the boy looked away and continued down the hallway like she wasn't there. The girl sighed and pulled the borrowed blue jacket closer to herself, shivering. Why was it so cold? She breathed hard on her hand, warming it's blue color.

Suddenly the door opened again. The girl looked up in hope. Walking out was her saviors, followed by three other people. One had long, pink hair, dressed in a beautiful, plain dress of white, simple yet stylish. The second one was a blond man with his hands in his leather pockets, dressed in a gray business suit. The last was a bigger man with brown hair. He was dressed in a suit, a crazy tie, and had sunglasses on. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? Otoya Ittoki gestured to the girl and spoke to the three new faces. They nodded in response.

Suddenly the pink haired lady walked over the the girl and smiled. She bent down to be at eye level, making sure not to move to much, afraid to scare the girl further. She spoke kindly and softly.

"Tsukimiya Ringo." She said, pointing at herself. In response the girl did the same.

"Jackie." She said. The pink haired lady nodded in response and pointed at the blond.

"Hyuga Ryuya." She said and then pointed at the last man. "Shining Saotome." The girl noded, understanding. What kind of a name was Shining? The woman thought for a second, taping her chin. Suddenly she smiled and pointed once more at her self. "Japanese." She said. Jackie noded and pointed at herself.

"English." She said. The woman smiled, nodding. She turned to Hyuga and said something to him. He nodded in understanding and walked back into the room. A few minutes later the man came out again, speaking to the other man. He nodded and they walked back into the room. Suddenly there was a ringing. The loudspeaker went on and Japanese was spilled out into the air. The loudspeaker turned off and the two men came back out.

The lost girl looked at them all, not sure what to do. The awkward tension was building and it was getting unbearable. Suddenly a voice called out. They turned their heads to see a girl running down the hallway. She had bright, purple eyes and long, red hair. She waved as she ran, smiling widely. She came to a stop, panting. She turned to the adults and asked something. The blond man responded, pointing at the brown haired girl. The new teen looked at the girl and smiled. She walked over and bent down.

"Hello." She said, speaking English in a weird accent. The lost girl sat up and began to speak.

"Hello." She said back.

"What is wrong?"

"I was going to Florida and ended up in Japan." The redheaded girl's eyes widened and she sighed, turning to the others and translating. They gasped in surprise and the redheaded girl turned back to the lost girl.

"Call me Tomo-chan." She said, smiling. "Do you know how to contact family?"

"I'm not to sure." Jackie said, ducking her head down. Tomo turned to the others and translated.

"Okay. How about this. We can connect a call home for you." Tomo offered. Jackie lifted her head and, for the first time, smiled widely and nodded. Suddenly the man with glasses shouted and began to spin around. Confused, Jackie turned to Tomo.

"Is he sane?" She asked, causing Tomo to giggle.

"Don't know." She admitted. "He said that you can stay in my room until your family gets you."

"Okay." Jackie smiled, nodding. "Can you thank him for me?" Tomo nodded and spoke to Shining. Tomo held out her hand to Jackie, who took it. She helped her up out of her seat. Jackie pulled Otoya's jacket off of herself and handed it to him. He smiled and thanked her. Tomo pulled Jackie down the hallway and into another room, the others following us. In the new room was a bunch of phones.

"Where are you from?" Tomo asked.

"New Jersey, America." Tomo nodded and walked over to one of the phones, typing in some numbers before handing it to me.

"Put in your number." She instructed. Jackie nodded and punched in her number. The phone range on the other line. Suddenly it stopped and was replaced with a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!" Jackie cried into the phone.

"Jackie, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm in Japan." Jackie said, not wasting anytime. The mother was silent on the other line for a moment before speaking.

"How?"

"I think I got on the wrong plain." She cried, letting a tear roll down her cheek. The talking continued for a while before Jackie hung up, tears of joy turning to tears of pain. She turned to Tomo, frowning. "They can't pick me up, we don't have enough money."

"Oh dear." Tomo said, hugging the abandoned girl. Tomo turned to the others and shared the news. The began to exchange conversation on the topic, trying to work something out. Finally, at an agreement, they turned to Tomo to translate. "Jackie, they say that you can stay here until you can get picked up."

"Thank you." I cried, wiping tears from my eyes.

"You can stay with me and I'll lend you some cloths." Tomo offered. Jackie nodded her head and was lead out of the room by Tomo. How could she have gotten herself into this kind of situation?

**_Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of American Dream! I hope you like it! Please be nice, I know that many people don't like OCs replacing Haruka, and, frankly, I don't like reading those stories as well, but please be nice. I don't know if I'll be keeping this up, so I'd like some positive reinforcement!_**

**_In case you didn't know, obviously the two boys Jackie meets are Otoya and Masato. The boy that Otoya and Masato were talking to when they suddenly stopped in the hall was Ren and Syo was the other blond that showed up._**

**_And the boy with messy blue hair Jackie talked to for a second was Tokiya._**


	2. Chapter 2

A weak had gone by very slowly. Being at a school, Tomo was gone most of the day. All Jackie could do was walk around the small room, doing anything to keep herself sane. With what she had gathered, the school was one for upcoming idols and composers. Tomo came back to the room everyday, complaining about how hard school was. Jackie would always come back with the fact she was stuck in a room all day surrounded by people who spoke another language. That shut Tomo us.

That day, though, was a little different. Tomo came back into the room, shoulders hunched over. She layed on her bed and let out a groan.

"This is hard. I have to write lyrics today." Tomo said.

"Lyrics? To what?" Jackie asked, interested.

"A song my partner composed. I have to write lyrics and then do a recording session."

"So thats how they grade you?"

"Yeah." Tomo looked at me and sat up. "Hey, you like music?"

"Yeah. A lot." Jackie smiled. Tomo noded and jumped onto Jackie's bed.

"What does this seem like to you?" Tomo asked, holding a sheet of music in front of Jackie. She smiled and turned to Tomo.

"It looks like the first thing in Japan I can read." She joked. She turned back to the music and read over it. As she read, through her eyes, the lines of music lifted from the page, swirling around in the air. The music notes blinked, playing sounds for her. She listened carefully, closing her eyes. Tomo watched carefully, confused. Jackie opened her eyes and the music disappeared. "It sounds peaceful, yet strong."

"Yeah, it is." Tomo blinked. "What was that?"

"Was what?"

"That. That thing you did. With your eyes." She said, stretching the skin away from her eyes. "They looked really yellow for a moment and then you just looked zoned out." Tomo said, twiddling her fingers by her eyes.

"Nothing." She lied, turning away from Tomo.

"Hey! Tell me." Tomo begged, jumping up and hugging the life out of her.

"T-Tomo-chan!" Jackie squeaked, trying to get free.

"Please! I'll never stop bothering you about it! I won't even let you sleep. And, by the way, I never let tease things go, so fess up." Tomo said, jumping up and pointing at Jackie. She sighed, scratching the back to her head and shaking her head no.

"Fine. It happens, I was just listening to the music."

"Eh?"

"It's hard to explain. Music is... physical in my eyes. It lifts off the page and plays itself to me. It even flies around in the air." Tomo stared at her, blinking.

"You're a strange kid." Tomo said, muttering something in Japanese while taking the music from Jackie. Tomo got off the bed and walked over to her own, sitting down and crossing her arms. "So, you can see music flying around?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then what was the music? Hum it for me." Tomo asked. Jackie closed her eyes and looked up, seeing the music strips again. She hummed to it as it played to her, Tomo checking her acrisy. When the song ended Jackie turned to Tomo. Tomo looked at Jackie with wide eyes.

"How was it?"

"Perfect. Exact. Terrifying." Tomo said, rushing over to Jackie. "I didn't know you had superpowers!"

"Wha-?! No, no. It's more like I see differently than you do. I see through... different eyes." Jackie explained.

"Wow, thats so cool!" Tomo said. "You would be perfect for this school!"

"I-I don't know. I can't even speak Japanese." Jackie said, shaking her hands in front of her face.

"What a waste of talent..." Tomo sighed.

"Well... I do do a lot in music back home. I was going to Florida for a band trip."

"Really? What kind of music do they play?"

"Mine, actually." Jackie said. "They use my songs in the band."

"No way! Really?!"

"No reason to lie." Jackie said, leaning back on her bed.

"So you're gonna be a composer?"

"I don't really know what I want to be." Jackie admitted.

"Try it!" Tomo said, rushing over to Jackie and clasping her hands. "You'd be great! I could help translate for you! It would pass the time too." Jackie looked down in deep thought. Tomo smiled deviously and turned away from Jackie. "Alright. You don't have to. You can just stay in here for who know how long with nothing to do."

"Damit! Fine." Jackie agreed. Tomo jumped for joy and ran out of the room. Jackie watched her disappear and then sighed. But she did agree that something was better than nothing.

Looking around, Jackie stuck her head into the classroom. She was a nervus. Her body shook slightly as she peered around at the various japanese students. It was her first day in class and she didn't know what to do. She squeezed the strap of her red shoulder bag.

"Go in!" Tomo complained, pushing her in. At first it seemed like no one would notice her but then all eyes were on her, causing her to become more nervus. She shrunk under the stares and whispers, scooting behind Tomo nervously.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see none other than Ittoki. He was wearing his blue uniform like before and seemed confused by her presents. Tomo greeted him and they exchanged conversation, glancing from time to time to Jackie. Then, Tomo walked over to Jackie, smiling.

"Ittoki-kun said that it's good to see you again." Tomo translated.

"Can you tell him I'm glad to see him as well?" Jackie asked, smiling. Tomo noded and turned to Otoya, translating. Otoya's smile grew large at the news. They babbled some more, Jackie still not understanding.

"Ittoki-kun said that he hopes to talk to you more." Tomo said as Otoya waved goodbye and went to his seat. "Come on, lets get you to your seat!" Tomo pushed Jackie over to a seat and sat her down. Tomo sat next to her, pulling out some homework written completely in Japanese. Jackie sighed, catching her friend's attention.

"I don't think I can do this." Jackie admitted. "I won't understand a word anyone says to me."

"Don't worry!" Tomo cheered. "After all, you're the one who said music was the one thing you could read in japanese."

"I can't believe my words were thrown right back at me." Jackie sighed, causing Tomo to giggle. Jackie looked up to see a familiar blue haired boy walking by her, stopping and staring at her. Masato held eye contact for a moment before smiling lightly at her. Suddenly, a familiar pink haired woman entered the room, yelling a greeting, causing Masato to head to his seat.

"Just so you know, Ringo-sensei is a boy." Tomo whispered, pointing at the long pink haired... boy? Jackie blinked, shocked. She had only met one girly boy before, one of her best friends, but even this wasn't expected from a boy. He didn't even have any trace of facial hair.

'Ringo-sensei' spun around in a circle and pointed at Jackie. Jackie shriveled up in response, not liking the japanese whispers. Ringo-sensei turned to Tomo and said something to her.

"Ringo-sensei welcomes you to the class." Tomo said.

"Arigatō." Jackie responded slowly, sounding everything out. Ringo smiled at this and directed his attention back at the class. He began to instruct the class before turning back to Jackie.

"He wants you to play the piano." Tomo said to Jackie. Ringo held out a sheet of music to Jackie. She took it shily and walked to the back of the room silently, placing the sheet of music on the piano. Hesitating, Jackie looked over the music once super fast. She closed her eyes and opened them again with yellowing color replacing her blue eyes.

Hitting the first note, she played note to note. Piano, Mezzo, Forte, the music was played perfectly. When the song was over her eyes shifted back to blue and she looked around. The room was filled with silence, shocked of the American girl's abilities. Even Ringo and Tomo were surprised. Jackie smiled at the class and bowed her head. She stood up and walked back to her seat.

Ringo began to speak to her, forgetting she couldn't understand. Jackie, confused, simply nodded to everything, not knowing what to say or do. He never seemed to figure it out because he went right back to teaching the class. Jackie sighed. It was hard enough not being able to understand but it was worse when people forgot that.

"He was just praising you, thats all." Tomo whispered. She pulled out a book with the rest of the class and went to a certain page, beginning to read. Jackie sat there, confused. What should she do? She couldn't read Japanese. She sighed. It was going to be long and hard for her.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tomo apoligised, her hands clamped in front of her face, bowing.

"I can't believe you just forgot like that." Jackie complained. She had been sitting in class, not knowing what to do for almost an hour after Tomo had begun reading. Luckily it was time for lunch. Surely nothing could go wrong there.

"I know." Tomo sighed. "So, what are you going to eat?"

"Well..." Jackie looked at the menu and sweat dropped. "Whats on the menu?"

"Wops. How about we get a burger for you?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah." Jackie followed Tomo. She suddenly felt a tug at her foot. The wind rushing around her, she began to tumble down. In a quick blur, something managed to grab her before falling. She looked up to see a boy with curly, blond hair. He had green eyes and glasses. He pulled her up, smiling. He began to speak, confusing the foreign student.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head. Behind her was another blond haired boy who had blue eyes and was rather short. He wore a hat and had black nail polish on. He said something in Japanese and held out her shoulder bag that had slipped off. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks." She said, confusing the curly haired boy. Suddenly the shorter boy walked over to the glasses wearing boy and said something to him, causing him to nod in understanding.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Tomo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jackie replied. She turned to the boys, smiling. "Arigatō." The taller boy smiled and noded. The shorter one crossed his arms and said something. The curly haired boy smiled at him and said something causing the other to sigh. Jackie turned to Tomo.

"Syo-kun was just wondering how you would get into the school when you don't know Japanese and Natsuki-kun only said it was nice, thats all." Tomo said. Jackie turned to the boys. Based on what Tomo had said, the shorter one was probably Syo and the other one was Natsuki. Jackie sighed.

"This will never work." Jackie complained.

"Don't worry, you'll learn Japanese quickly with so many people speaking it!" Tomo said.

Suddenly a rose appeared in front of her face. Confused, she turned around to lock eyes with another boy. He had long, blond hair and blue-gray eyes. She recognized him immediately. He was the boy who was in the school before, when she first came in. He was talking to Masato and seemed quite interested in her. Clearing his throat, he spoke to her.

"Hello, Little Lamb." He said. At first Jackie thought he could speak english too but thought better. He knew nothing she spoke of before, so he must not know to much.

"Hi." She responded. Wait, was he calling her 'Little Lamb' just then? He picked up her hand and put the rose he held in it. Jackie blinked. Why was he giving her a rose? He said something in Japanese, confusing her.

Suddenly another voice cut in. They turned their heads to see a familiar blue haired boy. Jackie smiled at the appearance of her friend. The blond flirter frowned and sighed, saying something in Japanese, causing Masato to glare at him. Confused, Jackie hung back as the two boys engaged in conversation.

"This could go on forever." Tomo complained.

"Hey, Tomo?" Jackie said, catching her red haired friend's attention. "When we get back to the room, can you help me learn Japanese?"

"Sure! ***********!" Tomo said, babbling in Japanese at the end, confusing Jackie. She needed to learn... and fast.

"Uuuugggg." Jackie sighed, falling back on her bed. "Enough."

"But your doing good!" Tomo cried. Back in the room, Tomo was upholding her promus, helping Jackie learn Japanese.

"I'm really not. I'm terrible at language. Heck, I can barely speak English sometimes."

"Nonsense! You're better then you think. You just need to stop speaking Spanish in the middle of the sentence." Tomo pointed out.

"I can't help it! It's the only other language that I can actually understand... kind of." Jackie complained. "Why dose my life suck?" Jackie asked herself out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, * means a word Jackie dose not understand.**

"***** **** ********* ********* *** ****** ******* **** *** ***** ***** **** *** music ***** ****** **** ***** ***** read **** ********* ****** ** Okay?" Thats what class sounded like for Jackie now. She understood almost nothing the teacher said, no matter how hard she listened. "Good job today, class." There we go, something she understood. The class began to pack up for the day. Tomo stretched beside Jackie, sighing.

"That was hard." She said.

"Worse for me." Jackie said. Then she tried continuing in Japanese. "Try to be me."

"At least you know something now." Tomo sighed. "I just wish you used Japanese for something besides complaining.

"My bag is... blue." Jackie said in Japanese, smiling.

"It's red." Tomo said, looking at Jackie's red bag.

"Wait, thats not the word for red?" Jackie asked.

"No, thats for blue." Tomo informed, causing Jackie to sigh.

"I'm trying." Jackie sighed.

"I know, I know. Your improving steadily." Tomo said. It had been a weak since Jackie began to get lessons of Japanese. She was improving but still barely knew anything. "So, who are you going to pair with?" Tomo asked as they walked out of the classroom. Opening the door, they stepped into the hallway filled with kids.

"Pair?" Jackie asked.

"Ah, thats right! You probably didn't understand! We're having a recording test coming up at the end of the weak and you need someone from the idol course to partner with. You need to write a song and they need to write lyrics. I already have my partner." Tomo explained as they walked down the hallway.

"N-no way! How can I get a partner?" Jackie asked.

"Don't know." Tomo shrugged, plain and simple. Jackie sighed.

"Jacchan!" They turned around to see a familiar redhead running towards them. Otoya stopped in front of them, panting.

"Otoya?" Jackie said, making sure to speak Japanese. "What is wrong?"

"I *** *** wondering **** ***** ****?" Otoya said, confusing Jackie.

"Thats great!" Tomo said, speaking Japanese.

"What is?" Jackie asked in Japanese.

"He's asking you to be his composer for the recording test!" Tomo enlightened Jackie. Jackie's eyes seemed to sparkle at the news. She was saved!

"Thank you!" Jackie said, bowing to Otoya.

"*** a yes?!" Otoya asked.

"Yeah!" Jackie noded.

"Great! I *** worried." Otoya said, placing his hand on his heart.

"What are you going to write?" Tomo asked. Back in the room, about two days later, the two friends sat around. Tomo had nothing to do, seem as though she needed music to write lyrics. Jackie, on the other hand, was working hard to find the right song. She hung out with Otoya quite often now, even though she didn't understand what he said half the time. Jackie leaned back in her chair, thinking.

"Don't know." Jackie admitted, shrugging. Tomo sighed and layed back on her bed. Jackie stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Tomo asked.

"Just down by the lake. I need to think about this for a bit." Jackie said, opening the door and leaving the room. She walked down the winding hallways and left the building. She hopped down the stairs and into the wooded area. Down the dirt path, she headed down to the lake on the school canvas. Breathing in the fresh air, she stepped in front of the lake.

She breathed in and out deeply, closing her eyes. She then opened her eyes to reveal a yellowed color. The land became slightly blurry in her eyes, as she thought as hard as she could about Otoya, letting a melody ring in her head and creating a strip of his music from memory. Taking out a pencil and piece of paper, she wrote the melody, singing it out loud.

The song finished, she put the paper down and looked at the night sky. It was dotted with blinking stars and a crescent moon shone in the middle of them. A long band of stars flew across the sky, painted with purple and other dark colors, blurry, since her... song seeing was still on. One or two small clouds went across the sky slowly, nearly loling her to sleep.

Suddenly something blurry, black flickered in her field of vision. She flicked her head around to see a small, black cat. Jackie stared at it before putting out her hand to it.

"Come here, kitty, kitty." Jackie smiled. The black cat darted over and began to smell Jackie's hand. "Why are you out here, little kitty?"

"Meow~" He meowed. She looked closely at the cat. A beautiful song spun around it closely. She smiled at it, listening to it's beautiful sound.

"You have a beautiful song." She complimented.

"Meow?"

"Come here." Jackie, said picking up the cat. Suddenly something flashed in her mind and the black cat, for a split second, looked just like a tan skinned boy with black hair and green eyes. Suddenly the name 'Cecil' flashed in her eyes. "Cecil..." She said, causing the cat's ears to perk up in surprise.

"Meow!" It said, nudging the girl's chin with his nose. Jackie giggled at this, scratching it behind the ear, earning a purr of delight from the small, black cat. She smiled at this and stood up, her vision clearing up.

"You want something to eat?" She asked. The little black cat jumped out of her arms and into the woods, disappearing. "Strange cat."

She put her music and pencil away in her pocket and began to walk around the lake, board. She knew she should have gotten Otoya his music right away, but she wasn't about to rush into the boy's dorm. Instead, she walked around the lake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something red. Curious, she approached it. Down by the lake sat none other than Otoya. Using the little japanese she knew, she mustered up a sentence to call to him.

"I'm going to push you in!" She called, grabbing his attention. He turned around and spotted her.

"Jacchan?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." She said, sitting down next to him. "Nice night, hu?"

"Yeah, **** peaceful." Otoya agreed.

"Yeah." They looked at the stary sky together, saying nothing, just enjoying the peace.

"How ** Japanese?" Otoya asked.

"I'm learning." Jackie sighed. She leaned farther back and looked at the stars. It was strange how different the sky looked now that she saw normally.

"I like to *** out and watch *** ****." Otoya said. Thinking, she filled in the holes of the sentence.

"Same." Jackie smiled, feeling the breeze lightly cut through the grass and graze her face. She smiled wider, thinking about the fact she could already understand Otoya on a higher level than the first week of being in Japan's Saotome Academy for upcoming idols.

"What is Japan like to you?" Otoya asked.

"It's... nice. Kids are quieter here." Jackie admitted, causing Otoya to chuckle. Jackie turned to Otoya, frowning. "Really, the kids *** **** so *****!"

"Really? That sounds annoying." Otoya said. Jackie nodded her head, looking up at the sky. Then, it hit her. What did she say before? Did she just speak Japanese without knowing what she was saying?... Weird. "Jacchan, how is the song *****?"

"Oh! I'm done." Jackie said, pulling the music out and handing it to Otoya. He smiled and took it, reading it over. He sat up straight, examining it with wide eyes.

"This is... amazing!" He gasped, reading it over once more.

"Thanks!" Jackie smiled.

"America's lucky to have you." Otoya said, smiling at Jackie. She waved him off, laying onto her back. Otoya copied her, careful not to lose the music sheet to the wind.

"Otoya?" Jackie said, catching Otoya's attention. He turned his head to her, listening. "What dose the sky look like to you?" Otoya looked slightly taken back by the strange question but complied and looked up.

"Well... black." Otoya shrugged.

"Try listening and seeing, together." Jackie instructed. Otoya looked at her, confused. He soon complied looking hard at the sky. "Relax and look." Otoya relaxed his body and looked up, listening.

Jackie closed her eyes and breathed deeply before looking back at the sky, her eyes a soft golden. Otoya watched the sky as well. Being in close proximity to Jackie, the 'effects' of her 'powers' slowly washed out of her and brushed over Otoya. He seemed slightly dizzied by it, but he too saw the colors a little differently.

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"Do you always see this?"

"Sometimes."

"...Wow..."

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is how I create the music of the circular motion." Jackie explained to Tomo, drawing a continuous circle in the air with her finger.

"Really?" Tomo asked, her eyebrow raised is question.

"Really." Jackie answered, watching as the music strip that came from her finger flow in a spiral in the air. "Everything has music."

"Sounds crowded." Tomo said, laying down on her bed.

"I learn how to block useless music, like the music of the chair." Jackie said, smiling at Tomo.

"Okay, now you're pulling my leg." Tomo accused.

"Nope, I'm being serious." Jackie said in japanese.

"You're so weird." Tomo sighed.

"Yes I am."

"So..." Tomo said, pearing at Jackie. "How exactly did you get a 98 on your Recording Test last week?"

"Oh, that? It was easy." Jackie said, deleting the music of the 'circular motion', causing it to disintegrate. She smirked at that, enjoying the way the music disappeared. "So, what happened in class?"

"Nothing for you. Only from the Idol course students, we have to put together a dance with groups up to three." Tomo explained, sounding annoyed.

"Cool." Jackie responded.

"You don't really care do you?"

"Not realy."

"So, what are you gonna have for lunch today?" Tomo asked.

"It's not lunch time." Jackie pointed out, looking at her watch.

"So?" Tomo and Jackie were walking down a hallway that was half outside. Jackie sighed at her friend Tomo, she always thought about food. Jackie looked out into the grassy area that was surrounded by the building.

She stopped and watched as Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki all danced to some music. They were off but the dancing itself was impressive. Jackie watched with wide golden eyes as the three boy's body seemed to black out into black figures as lines appeared, showing their dance movements. She watched as almost an entire star was formed because of their dance movements.

"Almost got the star..." Jackie whispered.

"The what?" Tomo asked.

"The star. I see dancing differently as well. I see shapes as people dance. It's hard to do, but you can create a full shape while you dance and if you hit it, then the shapes fly around in the air." Jackie explained.

"So? If no one can see it it's not so special." Tomo shrugged.

"Thats just it, people CAN see it." Jackie said, causing Tomo to gain curiosity.

"What shapes are there?" She asked.

"Many. Some of them would be the circle, triangle, square, rhombus, heart, star and the list goes on. Only really good dancers can even get close too 3D shapes, like the cube or the pyramid, even a spring and diamond." Jackie explained.

"Show me sometime!" Tomo pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't know the movements." Jackie admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

"Too bad..."

"Jackie-chan!" Tomo and Jackie turned their heads to see a familiar curly blond haired, green eyed boy waving Jackie down.

"Hello, Natsuki!" Jackie called back. Natsuki crossed the field, panting. Natsuki was one of her more recent friends. She had met him before, in the cafeteria. He was super strong, tall, and absolutely LOVED cute things. In fact, he even thinks Jackie's cute. Then again, he thinks the short boy who was with him before, Syo, was cute as well. She couldn't blame him for thinking Syo was cute. He may have a blazing personality and was angered if you called him short, but he was rather cute.

"Did you see our dance?" He asked excitedly with a big smile on his face, like always.

"Part of it, just the ending. You were good." Jackie said, speaking in japanese.

"Since when can you speak fluently in Japanese?" Tomo asked in english. Jackie simply shrugged. She really hadn't noticed it, but she was already understanding more and more Japanese and speaking nearly fluently.

"Nacchan!" Otoya called to Natsuki. Jackie's friendly, red headed friend always gave people nicknames, and Natsuki and Masato were no exceptions. "Masa wants us to work on the ***** more."

"The what?" Jackie asked Tomo.

"Calligraphy." Tomo ansured. Jackie nodded in understanding and watched as Natsuki rushed over to Masato and Otoya to redo the dancing.

"Lets watch." Jackie suggested. Tomo shrugged and they watched the trio of boys redo their dancing. They finished, sweating. Natsuki turned to the two girls, smiling when he noticed they were still there.

"How was that?!" He called.

"Better!" Jackie smiled.

"You think so?" Tomo asked.

"Not that much." Jackie frowned. "They'll never be satisfied when they only make part of the star, and it will look wrong until they do get it, sadly. They'll just end up throwing that part away, like most people do, thinking it is the problem when it's really the brilliant part."

"Oh..." Tomo said.

"But it was a little better." Jackie added last minute.

"Ren-sama~" They turned their heads to see a bunch of girls chasing after Jinguji Ren, an 'S' class student.

"Ren-sama, please give me that flower!" One of the girls asked the playboy, looking hopefully at the rose in his hand.

"No, me!"

"Please!"

"Well," Ren said, looking at his rose. "Only if you can make me fall in love with you." He said, causing the girls to screech. Tomo sighed.

"It's like he doesn't even care about the no love rule." Tomo said.

"No love rule?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, thats right, you don't know. Theres a rule at the school that says we can't have love relationships." Tomo explained.

"Really?!" Jackie exclaimed, surprised. She hadn't thought there would be such a rule at the school. It was a strange one. She turned to Tomo to ask something but stopped when she noticed Tomo was looking intently at something. Jackie turned around only to have a flower stuffed in her face. She blinked, confused. Suddenly a face was in her's. She recognized the tall, handsome figure in front of herself as Jinguji Ren. He looked at her closely, smiling.

"Hello, Little Lamb." He said, still trying to speak english.

"You're very close." Jackie said, speaking Japanese.

"I see you're learning Japanese." Ren said, back to speaking Japanese.

"Yes, I am." She answered. Ren, picked up one of her hand and put the rose into it, closing her fingers around the tiny stemb.

"For you, Little Lamb." He said, only saying 'Little Lamb' in english. Jackie looked down at the rose, surprised. Why was he giving her this? Before she could ask, he started up again. "Perhaps, later, we can go down to the lake," He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear. "Together, alone..."

"Ummm..." Jackie said, pulling her head away from Ren.

"Jinguji." Jackie and Ren turned their heads to see Masato from across the clearing, glaring at the handsome boy. "You should leave her alone."

"Oh, Masato, are you jealous?" Ren smirked, making Masato slit his eyes further. He walked over to the two and stood in between them.

"Your bothering her." Masato growled.

"No I'm not. The Little Lamb hasn't protested." Ren defended, frowning. Jackie could practically sense Masato's extreme protectiveness with her just by standing near her. She was curious. She never did it in front of people, where they could see, but curiosity got the better. She closed her blue eyes and opened golden ones. Concentrating on Masato, she saw a brilliant piano solo on bright blue music lines. Bright blue! Bright colors are the third highest grade music!

Suddenly, out of pure instinct, Jackie reached her small hands up and grabbed the end of Masato's shirt lightly, just barely making Masato aware of the brown haired girl's motion. He turned his head to her, surprised. He locked his dark blue gaze on her small hand before looking at her. He locked eyes with the girl's once more blue eyes, everyone else watching. She simply looked up at him, eyes watching him closely.

Experimentally, the blue haired boy took a step forward. Just as expected, she followed him closely. He then walked in a small circle, Jackie following the entire way. The crowd of friends watched in curiosity before Natsuki spoke up.

"Gah~ Jack-chan's so cute!" Natsuki gushed, hugging the brunet. She released Masato's shirt and hung onto Natsuki's sleeve, already knowing his music was a beautiful bright green violin solo. She just sorta stood there while Natsuki hugged her tightly.

"Ne, ne, I'm surprised she's okay with such a tight hug." Otoya said, leaning in closer to them, interested.

"Ren!" They all looked over to see Syo running towards them, hair bouncing with each step, nearly losing his hat a one point. He stopped in front of them, erly painting. "Ren, are you gonna ignore Hyuga-sensei's warning like that?!" He shouted angrily.

"Warning?" Natsuki asked.

"You know you have to hand in the next project!" Syo said, balling his fists. Ren simply waved him off.

"Do I?" Ren asked smugly.

"Do you?... YES, YOU DO!" Syo shouted.

"Jinguji Ren!" Hearing Ren's name called out, all seven of them turned to see a familiar blond, spiky haired man in a suit. He began to slowly walk over, hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of Ren, frowning.

"Hyuga-sensei." Syo breathed. Natsuki finally let Jackie go and she went right back to Masato's side, who was the closest to Ren at the time.

"Hey, Ryuya-san." Ren greeted, causing Hyuga to glare.

"Ren, don't forget to hand in your lyrics... You're skipping classes and never hand in your projects... this is the last straw." Hyuga threatened. "If you don't hand in your lyrics by tomorrow 7:00 p.m. ... then I'll kick you out of the school!"

"What?!" Syo gasped, backing up a step. Jackie looked at Hyuga with wide eyes. She really never thought people would get kicked out, or that it would get to the point someone would consider it.

"Ryuya-san..." Ren said, walking past the taller teacher with a smirk on his face. "Woman don't like frowns." Hyuga slitted his eyes more at this coment. He turned to face Ren, who simply walked away.

"Jinguji! I'm serious! If you don't hand in those lyrics, then I'll expel you!" Hyuga yelled after the playboy. Ren ignored him, walking over to his mob of fan girls. Hyuga, fed up, left the field and disappeared behind a door.

"I can't believe it." Tomo said, staring wide eyed at Ren. Jackie pulled lightly at the end of Masato's shirt, catching his attention.

"Is Ren gonna go away?" She asked with big, sad eyes. Masato didn't answer. He just looked at Ren, slitting his eyes.

Light spread through the sky as day came and night went. The sun was just rising. The outside lights were turned off after dimly lighting up the air all night. It became warmer and brighter out. Jackie walked down the quiet hallways alone, enjoying to school and the alone time. Ever since she had gotten to the school someone has been by her side or at least nearby.

She walked down the long, white hallway silently, looking out the long window that stretched across the entire hallway. She looked up when she heard the quiet sound of shoes pressing against the hard floor. A tall boy with wild, blue hair and dark blue eyes walked down the hallway towards her.

He stopped in front of her and they held eye contact. Jackie recognized him. She had met him not long after coming to the school, though he had no idea what she had said to him and had no translator. He had simply walked away before, after realizing a conversation was impossible, acting like she wasn't there. Now here he was again.

"Hello." She greeted with a small smile.

"Do you know Japanese yet?" He asked.

"Yes, almost fluently." She smiled. "I'm Jackie by the way."

"...Tokiya." He said, walking past her and disappearing past the hall's corner. She stared after him, confused. She had thought that they might have a conversation, or at least a longer one than that.

She shrugged and headed back down the hallway. She moved swiftly and calmly, enjoying her walk. Suddenly the sound of a saxaphone rose up through the air. The jazzy tune immediately turned her eyes golden without her own control. She followed the bright orange music strip that seemed to cause other music strips to disappear, creating a single path for her to follow.

She followed it needingly, like it was summoning her. Jackie walked up a flight of stairs and opened a door at the top, revealing the roof. Jackie focused her gaze on the familiar handsome blond playing the saxophone. She listened in awe at his abilities, watching the bright orange music flow around him.

The music died down and the orange strip slowly fell into place spinning around him with a springy look to it. Ren turned his head and his eyes rested on the girl's face. She looked away in a poar attempt to hide her golden eyes. She had never used them in front of her friends, except Tomo, but that was an accident. She really didn't even notice she was doing it before.

She peered at Ren, to see him pack up his saxaphone. Had she upset him by coming?! "I-I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Why?" He asked, peering up at her with soft, blue eyes.

"I thought that I maybe upset you, since you're packing up." Jackie said, looking down. Ren chuckled and walked over to her. She tried to nullify her eyes, to turn them back to blue, but they wouldn't cooperate. Her eyes have never done this before!

"Little Lamb," During the moment in her head she hadn't knowtes Ren walking over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her indirectness.

"Nh, nothing, I'm fine." She lied, panicking over her eyes.

"Then look at me." He said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He looked at her curiously, looking into her strange golden eyes. To Jackie, he was blurry, unable to properly see anything except for music with golden eyes and his blue-gray eyes glowing. "My Lady, are you wearing colored contacts?" He asked. She blinked. Colored contacts? Was that a thing in Japan? Wait-The perfect excuse!... why had she never thought about that before?

"Uh, yeah." Jackie said. Quickly wanting to change the topic, she looked around for something to talk about. "Your music was nice."

"Thank you. I wrote it with love." Ren winked.

"Oh..." She said, sighing. She never liked playboys, ever. But Ren's music was one of who you can trust, so she trusted him. He smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes, his eyes half closed.

Suddenly, the strip of bright orange music that flew around Ren changed course and reached into his pocket. It came back out again, a piece of paper falling out onto the ground. He too must have seen this, because he stared intently at it. Jackie, curiosity getting the better of her, bent down and picked it up, unraveling it's crumpled edges to reveal it's glossy, japanese letters. Unable to read it, she simply watched it's music. Then, she realized something: _These are his lyrics!_

Suddenly the piece of paper was slipped out of her delicate, slim fingers by larger ones. She looked up to see Ren, frowning at the paper. Jackie stood up, looking him in the eyes, giving him a small smiled.

"I'm glad," She said, causing Ren's expression to flinch in confusion. "I'm glad that you're working on your lyrics. I was afraid you _would _get kicked out of the school."

"Afraid.." He whispered, as if it was a sacred word. Jackie nodded, smiling. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." He sighed. He gripped the small, crumpled paper in both hands with two of his fingers. Then came a small _rip_ noise. Jackie's golden eyes widened in disbelief. He was ripping the lyrics!

The music strip that had been swirling separately around the paper was now in pieces, each little bit staying with one bit of paper. She watched as the wind blew the paper away, disappearing behind the building's wall.

"I have no need for this." He sighed, looking away from Jackie. She looked sadly at Ren. She was so sure that he was going to try to stay in the Saotome Academy. She was wrong.

His orange music strip, the one that spun around him endlessly seemed to dull. It truly hurt her to see that, to see him throw away such a beautiful music.

She balled her fists, a new found energy rippling through her. "I'm going to look for them." She said, turning from him and heading to the stairs. She saw, out of the very corner of her eyes, him look at her with wide, blue gray eyes. She reached the stairs and opened the door. She closed it behind her and stopped on the first step. She turned her head to the door, noticing a silhouette of a man with short, neatly cut blue hair.

_Masato._ They locked eyes for a moment, gold and blue looking back at each other. It was darker here, but his bright, blue music lit up her sight. Not wanting to delay, she turned away, breaking the chains of their stare and headed for the stairs.

"Why are you looking for the paper?" He asked quietly, causing her to come to a halt. Without looking, she responded quietly.

"Because his music it bright." She began to walk down the stairs, hearing a quiet noise of surprise from him. She rushed down the stairs and into the hallway filled with windows. She quietly rushed down the hallway, as if walking on clouds, quiet as a feather landing. She rushed forward, not wanting to waste any time. Ren only had until the end of the school day to turn in his lyrics.

She bursted out of the building, her brown hair waving behind her, tied up in her normal ponytail. She rushed to the back of the school, panting. She looked around for a moment, taking in the lush area she was in. She walked forward, looking around. Spotting a light, orange glow, she walked over to a bush. She reached in, finding a bit of paper. Smiling, she reached out and grabbed it, despite the thorns around it. She pulled it close to her, smiling at it. She would find all the lyrics.

And so she did. She searched the bushes, trees, streets, and anywhere else she could think of. She collected most of the pieces, taping the broken song together again. The last bit was hard to find and was still missing.

Jackie, tired of looking, took a walk in the fields in the back of the school. It was an open field with long, green grass that swayed in the wind. Looking far enough, a fence could be seen, keeping a flock of sheep together. Jackie surveyed the area with soft, blue eyes that were finally cooperating.

Her eyes rested on a single figure, laying under a shady tree that stood on it's own in the middle of the field. She recognized the blond hair and the handsome face of the figure with ease. _Jinguji Ren._ Jackie strode across the field towards him. She could tell from the way he looked at nothing that he was deep in thought. She stopped in front of him, still not getting his attention. She looked to the lyrics, narrowing her eyes. The music around it seemed to change, putting the translation under a deep breath, she read them aloud.

"_Her eyes, glittering star that had been seen only in a classroom... setting sun dances better than to feel... I'm Knock out_." She read, grabbing his attention. He stared up at her, shocked to see her. They held their gaze for a minute, neither speaking. Finally, Ren took in a breath.

"I'm surprised to see you out here." He admitted.

"I was looking for the lyrics." Jackie responded. She held the paper out to him. He didn't take it from her, causing her to frown. "It's a good song. I don't know why you threw it away like that." Ren frowned more.

"I don't know why you actually looked for it." He said, sitting up. Jackie, bending down, grabbed his hand and forced the paper into it. He looked at her and she looked back.

"You shouldn't give up so quickly." Jackie said, standing up straight. "You have talent, I can tell. So don't waste it. And I'm sure you don't want to ether." Jackie turned around, reaching back and pulling her brown hair out behind her, freeing it from it's usual ponytail. "Try to sing again, it'll bring the light of music back."

Jackie walked away from him, leaving him to think it over. She strode across the field, disappearing behind the line of trees. She walked quietly, breathing in the scents of the forest. _It's like that time..._ Jackie shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that again. She could almost see the lady again; short, pink hair, piercing, golden eyes, blood red lips, long, flowing white dress, and soft, silky hands. She could almost feel her take her hand.

Suddenly she stopped, growing dizzy. Her breath hitched in her throat and she grabbed a tree for support.

"No... not now." She rasped. She brought a hand to her head, trying to stop the throbbing, despite knowing what little it would do. Her legs wobbled for a moment and her arms shook. Then, her head cleared and she went back to normal.

She looked at her hand, seeing a quick flicker of gray in her palm. She lowered her gaze, frowning.

"At least I get a warning this time." She muttered.

"Meow." Jackie lifted her head to see a familiar black haired, green eyed tom cat. She smiled at him, walking to the cat.

"Hey, Cecil." She said, picking the small cat up. "How are you~?" Cecil purred, rubbing against her arm happily. Jackie smiled, petting him on the head.

Pulling up the sleeve of her red jacket, she checked the time. Her eyes widened seeing the time 7:01 p.m. glowing. It was too late. Ren would be sent out of the school. Frowning, she headed down to the school, Cecil tucked carefully into her arms like a baby. Perhaps Hyuga was bluffing, or her watch was early. Maybe Ren did hand it in... or maybe not.

As she approached the school, the sound of a saxophone flew through the air. Her dark blue eyes widened, recognizing the saxophone. _Ren._ Soon words joined the music, blowing out of the speakers. Jackie smiled, scratching Cecil behind the ear.

"He's pretty good, hu?" She said to the small cat. He meowed in response, licking his paw. "I have to admit, though. I think that blasting it from the announcement speakers is a little... much." Jackie admitted, scratching the back of her head. "But this is Ren we're talking about. Well, I'm talking about. You're just listening to me ramble."

"Meow~"


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie sat in the woods outside, playing with Cecil. She was attempting to avoid people at the time, telling Tomo that she would be in town for the day, which was a lie. She laid against a tree, Cecil peering up at her in pity.

It was getting harder and harder for her to breath and her vision was getting blurry. Suddenly a shock went through her body. She gasped, her eyes widening and she let out a pained cry. Cecil let out a panicked meow, putting a paw on her foot. Jackie's very dark eyes flashed gold for a moment before seemingly zapping with the color, like electricity. She gasped for air, staring up at the leaves in the trees.

Then she calmed down, able to breath. "Dammit. I hate this." She growled, trying to steady her vision by holding her head.

Suddenly, Cecil's ear flickered to the side. He looked up into a tree nearby, growling and hissing rumbling from his throat. Jackie looked up just in time to hear a yelp. Suddenly, a figure appeared in a tree nearby, hanging onto a branch for dear life. Jackie recognized the blond hair and small body of the boy in the tree.

"Syo." She said, causing him to crash to the ground. His hat flew off his head and landed on her lap. He groaned in pain after landing in some bushes. "Are you okey?"

Syo looked up from the bush at her. He stiffened and stood up, brushing leaves from his cloths. "Fine." He muttered.

"You have a branch in your hair." Jackie pointed out. He yanked it out, sending a few blond hairs flying. Jackie held up his hat and he took it from her, quite rudely she might add. "Why were you in a tree?"

"No reason." He muttered, walking away from her. He disappeared through the trees, leaving her.

Just as she was about to coment on his behavior, she had a sudden spasm, which left her without breath. She dug her nails into the ground, hoping to relieve some of the pain, somehow. She tried to breath, but found herself unable. She was able to choke out one command to Cecil, the tiny black cat who looked so pitifully at the brunet in pain.

"Run..." She commanded. The tiny cat, alarmed, rushed away as soon as he could, leaving her to suffer alone. With one last choked gasp of air, she fell into unconsciousness.

Gasping, her eyes opened, stretched wide. She slowly put her hands on the ground, shaking wildly. Her arms just barely pulled her up, she even needed to grab a branch to pull herself up the rest of the way into a sitting position.

"Meow!" Jackie turned her head slowly, the world slightly blurring and her head throbbing. She looked towards the sound for a few seconds until her vision cleared and she spotted the black fur and pale green eyes of Cecil. She smiled at him, holding out her hand to him. Then her gaze drifted to the leaf he was dragging by the stemb in him mouth, filled with crystal clear water.

Cecil dragged the water over to Jackie, who reached out and gratefully petted the tiny cat on the head. "Thanks." She picked up the leaf and shakingly brought it to her lips, sipping the water. She pulled it away, coughing a little.

Cecil put his paw on her leg, trying to help. Jackie looked down and smiled at the small cat.

"I'm okay." She reassured. Jackie slowly tried to stand on two feet, managing to walk a few steps before resting. "See, I'm fine. I should go back to the dorms."

"Where have you been!" Tomo cried, rushing towards her brunette friend and hugging her.

"Ow." She muttered back.

"You've been missing for almost a day now! Five hours from it! Where have you been?!"

"In the woods."

"Why?!"

"I have my reasons." Jackie sighed. "How long until first class?"

"You're lucky it's now, but mark my words, we will be back to this."

"Lucky me." Jackie grabbed her bag and hauled it up her shoulder. "Come on, Tomo-chan, we're gonna be late."

"You're telling me?!" Tomo said, rushing past her, sticking a piece of barely cooked toast in her mouth as she ran. Jackie rushed behind her, panting as she raced down the hall.

The two girls made it to the classroom, jumping inside, guaranteeing their attendance. They sighed.

"Jacchan!" They turned their heads to see a familiar redhead looking their way.

"Hello, Otoya." Jackie greeted, flashing her white teeth at Otoya.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" He asked, concern written on his face.

"I just went out and fell asleep, thats all." She answered.

"Eh?!" Tomo shouted. "Thats your big excuse?! I can't believe you." Tomo sighed, shaking her head. Jackie scratched the back of her head, apologizing cutely.

"Class settle down!" Ringo-sensei said, getting everyone into their seats. Sitting down, the class started. Jackie listened to the teacher closely, taking notes on the lesson. The day was normal, in other words, boring. Jackie played a peace in front of the class again, blowing everyone away.

Class ended and lunch was approaching. The students all began getting out of their seats, chatting with their friends. Jackie was packing her stuff when a voice arose behind her.

"Wow, look at that." She turned around to see a familiar red haired boy reading a magisean.

"What?" Tomo asked.

"Look at this." Otoya said, facing the magisean towards her.

"Hu... Interesting." Tomo said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Look at this." Otoya turned the magisean around towards Jackie and she scanned the page. It was a scene out of something with a man hanging on the edge of some clif. Otoya pointed to a bunch of text and Jackie looked it over, nodding at it occasionally. "What do you think?"

"I think you forgot I'm from America." Jackie sighed, unable to read the japanese characters.

"AH! Sorry!" Otoya apoligised. "Well, it basically it says that Hyuga-sensei is going to star in another movie, The Prince Of Fighting."

"Really?" Jackie asked, remembering the blond teacher in the school that she met.

"Thats interesting." They flinched when a familiar yellow haired boy with glasses appeared behind them, scaring Jackie.

"Na-chan?!" Tomo jumped.

"I must tell Syo-chan." Natsuki whispered.

"Tell Syo?" Otoya questioned. "Why?"

"You don't know?" Natsuki asked. "He's a huge fan of Hyuga-sensei."

"Really?" Otoya asked, Natsuki nodding his head.

Jackie and tomo walked down the long hallway which was half inside and half out. They walked together in nearly perfect symmetry. Jackie sighed, catching Tomo's attention, stopping her previous food rant.

"What? Are you tired of listening?" She asked.

"No-no thats not it!" Jackie jumped, apologizing for ignoring her. "I was just wondering about Syo."

"Why?" Tomo asked.

"Well..." Jackie though back to earlier that morning, when she found Syo in a tree. Jackie sighed again, shaking her head.

"Well if you wanna know whats up, just ask him, he's standing right there." Jackie looked up and sure enough, there he was, walking towards them, head down and bruises on the side of his head, which he was nursing with his free hand. His other hand was stuck in his pocket and his cloths were ruffled and dirty.

"Syo!" Jackie called out, catching his attention. He blinked at them before walking over. Jackie met him halfway, walking in a quicker pace than him. "Syo, why are you all dirty?"

"Oh-um... No reason." He said, turning his face away from her's.

"Oh...Okay!" She smiled.

"Oh," Tomo said, catching their attention. "Is that Na-chan?" She pointed across the field to Natsuki, who was looking around, calling out for Syo. Syo quickly said something in japanese that Jackie didn't understand, a curse perhaps, grabbed her hand and ran off. Dodging down hallways, they made it outside.

Painting, the two stood in silence for a few moments until Jackie spoke up. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, but I really don't want Natsuki finding me again." Syo apoligised.

"Why?" Jackie asked, causing Syo to flinch.

"Well... you see... You know about the upcoming movie that Hyuga-sensei is in, right?" Syo asked.

"Yeah! Otoya was talking about it before." She recalled.

"Well, Natsuki is trying to help my prepare for it."

"How sweet."

"NO IT ISN'T!" He shouted, scaring Jackie. "I don't mean to shout, but Natsuki's way of helping only hurts."

"How-" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant net lifted off the ground, scooping Syo up, scaring Jackie. She began to fall back when she was caught by non other than Natsuki. "Natsuki?!"

"Jackie-chan, are you okay." He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, thank you." She smiled.

"HELPPPP!" Syo screeched from the tree he was tied in.

"Syo!" Jackie shrieked.

"Don't worry, I'm helping." Natsuki cheered. Jackie rushed over to Syo, and looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"How is this helping?" She asked.

"I'm helping him get over his fear of heights!" Natsuki smiled.

"He has a fear of heights?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"We should help him down-oh, he passed out." Jackie said, watching his unconscious figure laying in a net in the tree.

"So, you're afraid of heights?" After Syo had passed out, Jackie and Natsuki brought him to the cafeteria, where Masato was reading, Otoya was bothering him, like usual, and Ren was flirting with his fangirls. Otoya rushed over when Syo was brought into the room and the moment he woke up Otoya pestered him with questions.

"No." Syo lied, hiding his face in his arms as he sat back words in a chair.

"Natsuki-kun said you were." Jackie said, oblivious to the dark aura of embarrassment floating around Syo.

"Kun?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, Natsuki-kun! It has a nice ring to it!" Jackie smiled, moe flowers around her head.

"Ah~~ Jackie-chan's so cute!" Natsuki said, hugging Jackie.

"Oi! Cut that out Natsuki!" Syo shouted.

"Well, the movie has a lot of high places in it, so..." Tomo said, walking into the room.

"S-shut up.." Syo mumbled. "I know."

"We can help with that." Jackie said, suddenly standing up and raising her hand. "A fear of heights is easy to get rid of! So?" Jackie looked around, hope on her face.

"Yeah, lets help!" Otoya said.

"Masato, what do you say?" Tomo asked.

"Friendship is determined by the amount one is willing to sacrifice or give for the other." Masato said, still looking at his book.

"Wow, Masato, you're so smart!" Jackie said

"Sounds like fun." They turned their heads around to see Ren standing behind them. "I'll come along, if the Little Lamb is there."

"What is this?!" Syo shouted, standing on a leg of the tallest part of the building, a bungy cord strapped to him.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Shock therapy!" Natsuki said.

"Oh, thats what we're doing!" Jackie smiled. "We use to have a cat that was afraid of toy mice, so we tryed shock therapy...Little Penelope was never the same." Jackie said, terrifying Syo.

"Don't push me!" Syo demanded. "What ever you do, NEVER PUSH ME!"

"Go!" Natsuki said, pushing Syo. Syo let out a terrifying screech as he fell to the ground. The boys and Jackie watched as he plummeted down through the air. "Aww, it didn't work." Natsuki pouted. The cord stretched, pulling out and recoiling back, pulling Syo.

Suddenly, they heard SNAP. Their heads all whipped to the noise, turning their attention to the cable. They went looking for it, knowing that it was missing, then it hit them.

"The cable!" Otoya shouted. Syo let out a scream as he fell back to the ground. The boys gasped, frozen with fear. He was going to die!

Jackie pushed her shock out of her head and rushed to the edge. Before anyone could grab her, she did the unthinkable...she jumped. Time slowed. She could hear them scream at her, fear rising. The wind grabbed her face and dried her eyes. She could hear the thundering roar along with the gentle whisper of the wind in her ears, heightening her fears. Pushing them down she did what no one expected. She looked for music with golden eyes.

She skydived down and grabbed Syo's arm. He looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting to see her. She pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his torso. Suddenly, she whistled, holding her hand up. Her fingernails glew slightly and suddenly a music strip pulled out of place, coming to her. She quietly said:

"Music of the wind, come to me." It came under them and rushed right by them, causing them to temporarily float. She watched as the many colors of the 'wind' swirled around them. Syo was wiping his head around, confused of what was going on. It wasn't every day he got the chance to float on the wind. The wind slowly and gently bring them to the ground. Before they reached the ground, Syo looked at her, in the eyes. He stared at her, eyes wide. She looked back at him, smiling gloriously. She watched at his face reddened and his eyes rolled the the back of his head, causing him to pass out.

Jackie blinked, confused why he passed out. Her feet touched the ground and she laid Syo down as diligently as she could. She looked up to the guys and Tomo who were atop the building and called-

"We're okay!"- As loud as she could. She could tell they were calling down to her, but didn't understand what they were saying.

She shrugged and pulled Syo to a bench, laying him down. Jackie ran her hands through his hair for a moment, pulling hair out of his face when suddenly the breeze picked up. She turned her head to see the music of the wind flying towards her in all of it's blue and green glory. On top of it was a small fedora, navy blue with the school crest on it. Jackie smiled, holding out her hand, letting it land on her palm gently.

"Thank you." She whispered to the wind as it swooped around her and flew away. Removing her music sight, she lightly placed the hat on his head.

"Jackie-chan!" Jackie looked up to see the boys and Tomo rushing towards her. She smiled, planning on greeting them when Tomo jumped onto her, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She practically cried.

"T-tomo-chan! You're squeezing me!" Jackie squeaked, struggling to get away from her protective friend.

"Why did you do that?" Otoya asked, very concerned while Masato looked her up and down for injury.

"I'm fine." Jackie insisted, looking at her friend. "But him..." She frowned at the sight of Syo's unconscious figure.

"We should get him some water or something." Tomo said while Natsuki poked Syo, asking if he was okay.

"I'll get it. Can I have some money?" Jackie asked. Masato gave her some money and she walked off.

Jackie walked out of the convenient store, a water bottle tucked under her arm. As she walked down the street, so saw a flicker in her vision and turned around to see Tokiya, walking out of the small store in the forest area on campus she had just gotten out fo. He had a soda and some toothpaste along with a toothbrush and a small towel for washing your face and a small, round box. Jackie watched as he walked towards her, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he was at first surprised to see Jackie standing there, staring at him. Then he just looked displeased.

He walked towards her, heading in the way of the dorms, but stopped in front of her. He stared down at her, blank faced. She looked up at him, smiling, being her friendly. Tokiya furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her warmth towards him. He was always so...cold to her, so why did she insist on being nice to him. She perplexed him.

"Thats a lot of water." Tokiya said, looking at the bottle.

"Well, Syo needs some and I figure that we'll dump some on him first, to wake him up." Jackie said, looking at the water. "After all, I doubt that he'll wake up soon."

"...I see." Tokiya said, reaching into his bag and pulling out the round container. "Here."

"What are these?" Jackie asked, looking at the container.

"Smelling salts." Tokiya said, causing Jackie to jump.

"Why did you get these?!"

"Otoya is a deep sleeper, the alarm never wakes him up and I can barely shake him awake." Tokiya answered coolly. "Just have Otoya bring them back to the room."

"Oh yeah, you two share a room." Jackie said, tucking the smelling salts into her pocket. "Thank you." Jackie said, running down to road as Tokiya watched after her, a small blush on him face. He swallowed once and continued down his path.

Jackie arrived at the area she had left the boys and Tomo with Syo at. Jackie gave Otoya the water and he poked Syo a few times but had no response. Just as Jackie was reaching for the smelling salts, Otoya turned to Natsuki.

"Hay, Natsuki, how long had Syo been afraid of hights?" Otoya asked.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered truthfully.

"You two knew each other?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. We ended up in a lot of violin concerts together and became friends really fast!" Natsuki smiled, thinking back to when he was really little.

"I bet you two were cute." Jackie said, causing Natsuki to blush a little, smiling.

"Syo-chan was really cute!"

"Should have known you would say that." Jackie said, causing Tomo and Otoya to laugh while Natsuki blinked, Masato closed his eyes, silently agreeing, and Ren chuckled lightly. "You were probably all cute." Jackie smiled, causing the boys to blush and Tomo smile a knowing smile at the boys.

Just as Jackie began to open the water for Syo, laughter rippled through the air, causing the boys to snap out of their blushing and look around.

"Is that...?" Otoya said, looking everywhere.

"What?" Jackie asked, looking around, confused. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw something flash. Out of panic and instinct, she turned around fase, causing the water to jump out of the bottle. When her eyes focused she saw Shining, standing behind the bench Syo was laying on, his hair wet. Jackie laughed nervously, holding the bottle behind her back.

Shining sighed and began to laugh again, a little less enthusiastic, but still in the shining way.

"Principle, were you spying?" Otoya asked.

"Again?" Tomo said.

"He's done this before?" Jackie asked.

"Three times." Tomo said, causing Jackie to look at the principle in disbelief.

"It is my job," Singing said. "To watch the students and solve any problems they may have." Shining said. He reached down and began to shake Syo relentlessly. "Mr Kurus, wake up." Syo continued to be unconscious. Shining put him down, thinking. Jackie reached into her bag, pulling out the smelling salts. She put on of the gum shaped wrappers in front of his nose and as he breathed it in, his face twisted in displeasure and he shot up. He cursed loudly in japanese, coughing.

"What the hell was that!?" Syo cried.

"Smelling salts." Jackie answered.

"Why did you buy those?" Masato asked.

"No, I didn't buy them, Tokiya gave them to me." Jackie smiled.

"Why did Ichi have them?" Ren asked.

"To wake Otoya up in the morning." Jackie answered, giving him the smelling salts. "Tokiya wants you to bring them back to the room."

"Great, I have to bring my own doom." Otoya frowned.

"And if you don't, he'll do something worse." Jackie warned, causing Otoya to gulp.

"Oi! Why'd you do that anyways?" Syo yelled, getting angry.

"Shining." Jackie said, pointing at the principal.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Shining laughed, holding his head up. "Thank you. Now! Mr. Kurus, I think I may be able to help you with your little...problem."

"You can?" Syo asked, not looking too hyped about it.

"YES!" Shining answered. "Come to my office tonight and we will solve your problem."

"Why are we here?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Tomo answered.

"So, what are we doing?" Syo asked.

"Hypnotism!" Shining answered.

"Interesting method for a school to use." Jackie frowned, not sure it would work.

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing." Shining assured, gesturing for Syo to take a seat in front of him. Syo sat down, crossing his arms, an unpleasant look across his face.

Shining pulled a metronom out, putting it on a table in front of him and Syo as they sat on opposite sides of it. Shining started the metronome, causing it to tick.

"Now, Mr. Kurus, close your eyes and take deep breaths." Syo did as the principal said, closing his eyes and relaxing. "Now, concentrate on the sound of my voice and the metronome..." Shining waited a few seconds before saying anything else. "Now, you are getting a little sleepy and soon you will fall into a deep sleep. You are slowly beginning to sleep. Slowly...slowly...slowly...slowly." Shining said, getting quieter each time he said 'slowly'. He reached out for the metronome, stopping it's tick. He waited a few more seconds before smiling. "You are now asleep.."

"No I'm not." Syo said, suddenly raising his head, causing the principle to frown. "This is stupid, I mean, how could I sleep with all that noise? I mean really. And another thing-zzzzz." Syo's head suddenly dropped, falling asleep.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackie felt a wave a weakness run over her. It wasn't the same one as before (The one in the beginning of the chapter, she means). It was peaceful and she felt herself drift away...

-In Jackie's dreams-

_A young girl of age 3 ran through the forest, tears in her eyes. She moved blindly, not paying attention to where she was going. Her little heart was breaking and she felt completely powerless. She cried and cried until she bumped into something, falling onto the ground. She looked up to see a big tree surrounded by other trees. She sat on the ground, crying. It was the only thing she could do. She was now lost and there was no way she could find her way back to the campsite with no help. She cryed and cryed, louder and louder, scared, alone, and broken._

_Her sobs echoed through the trees, filling the air with sounds of sorrow. As if sensing her tears, the birds stopped their chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and the sun ducked behind the clouds. She hugged her knees, quickly pulling her ripped, white dress over her legs. The forest had suddenly become unbearably cold and empty. The clouds passes and the sun came out, but for some reason, didn't come through the leaves and hit her face as it did when she first fell there._

_She looked up and gasped at what she saw. Looking down at her was a heavenly like woman, with bright, golden eyes and long, pink hair. She had a feel of comfort around her and her long, white dress seemed to flutter in the non existing wind. She seemed almost ghostly, with er pale, white skin like polished clay. She was frowning at the little girl, eyes shining with sorry._

"_Child," She spoke in a voice of silk. "Why do you cry?"_

"_I'm lost." The girl answered._

"_Are you sure thats why you are crying?" The little girl looked up at the beautiful lady, amased. She could tell, just by looking at her, that being lost was not the reason for her tears._

"_No one likes me. I'm weaker than the other children, I'm shyer, and I am afraid to do anything. I'm useless." The girl cried, weeping again. The woman looked down at the girl, still frowning. Then, she smiled. The lady bent down to the child, putting a hand on her head._

"_My dear child, no one is useless. Everyone has a purpose and I'm sure yours is very important." The lady said. The girl looked up at her, her blue eyes red and puffy._

"_But, I'm nothing special. I can't do anything for myself. And I'm not smart. I have nothing I like to do and no one to talk to. What can I offer?" The little girl asked. The lady brightened even more._

"_You have such a pure heart, and I can see all the love that you can give. I can feel your loneliness and your yearning for another to share with. I can sense the strong bond between you and the world."_

"_What does that mean?" The girl asked, confused. Never had she heard a grownup talk that was, about potential and connections._

"_It is as I said. You can offer something to the world that no one else could, no one that I've found at least." The lady continued, sitting next to the little girl. "I have been searching for many years for someone quite like you. Someone who has broken, but still pure of heart. Someone who wants more out of life, and I've found that in you. Tell me, were you looking for someone?"_

"_Well, no one I know is around here, I was just running." The little girl answered._

"_Yet you found yourself in a place like this. A place no one else could find." The lady said._

"_What do you mean? It's just the woods." The girl replied, wiping her eyes with her hands._

"_But this place is special." The lady said, standing up. She held her hand out to the girl. "Would you like me to show you?" The girl looked at the woman. It wasn't like she could do anything else. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but she was so kind and caring that the little girl couldn't help but reach out and take her hand. The land helped her up and lead her through the forest, still holding her hand._

_Soon they reached a clearing. The clearing was covered in grass that got shorter the closer you got to the middle. Flowers dotted the area around it, freckling the field with different colors. The little girl looked around in wonder. It looked like a fairy tail to her._

"_Is this it?" The girl asked, looking up at the lady._

"_Yes." The lady replied, smiling down at the girl._

"_Why is it special?" The girl asked with curiosity._

"_It's the purest place that exists. You'll never find more beautifully pure music as you do here." The lady explained._

"_What do you mean, music?" The little girl asked._

"_Well, lets see. Everything has music. The earth, the trees, the wind, even the animals have their own music."_

"_Thats confusing." The girl said, causing the lady to laugh._

"_I'm sure you'll understand it quickly. Now, this field is beautiful, but when you see what I see, you'll understand what I mean."_

"_How will I see what you see?" The girl asked._

"_It's easy. Open your heart, look with your hearing and listen with your eyes."_

"_How do I know I'm doing it?"_

"_Trust me, you'll know. The world will change and everything will swerl with light, even the darkest of allys."_

-Back to the plot.-

"Natsuki!" Jackie woak with a start, confused. What had happened? She looked around and spotted Syo, glaring at Natsuki. "It was you!"

"Oh, now that I think of it," Natsuki smiled. "Something like that may have happened."

"May have?" Syo growled. "It did happen!"

"What happened?" Jackie asked, leaning over to Otoya.

"Werent you listening? Nacchan apparently caused Syo to almost fall off a building when they were kids."

"Oh, that doesn't sound nice." Jackie frowned.

"What happened to you?" Tomo said, pulling Jackie back, speaking english. "You suddenly looked like you were off in another world."

"I don't know, maybe I was hypnotised." Jackie shrugged, not sure.

"Oh well." Tomo sighed. "Just don't do it again, it was kind of creepy how you were standing there, acting awake with your eyes closed, mumbling about-I don't know."

"Sorry." Jackie said.

"What are you talking about?" Otoya asked, not knowing a word the two girls were saying.

"How weird I am." Jackie answered, causing Otoya to angle his head in confusion.

"You're not going to audition?!" Jackie, Syo, Tomo, Ren, Masato, and Otoya all stood outside together, talking when Syo had announced he was not going to audition for The Prince of Fighting movie.

"But I think you got over your fear." Otoya said.

"Thats not it." Syo said. "Look at THIS!" Syo said, holding up the magazine. Tomo read it over, frowning.

"No way!" She said, missing her temples. "The role that their asking for it to be Hyuga-sensei's younger sister."

"Sister?" Jackie said, frowning as well.

"Wow, I can't believe we didn't see that." Otoya said.

"It was written so small that no one could see it." Tomo said, crossing her arms.

"Syo-chan~!" Everyone turned their heads to see Natsuki running ver in slowmo, holding a cute dress in his hands. "Don't worry! I have an idea!"

"Please don't tell me..." Syo said, looking at Natsuki in terror. After a few minutes of So struggling while Tomo looked away and Masato covered Jackie's eyes, Syo was dragged into the dress and a wig was placed on his head, making him look like a her.

"Syo-chan, you're so cute~" Natsuki gushed.

"Why the hell am I dressed like this!?" Syo yelled.

"You are really cute!" Jackie smiled. Syo stopped his yelling for a moment, looking at Jackie, a blush covering his face. He quickly shook it off, getting angry again.

"This is so not cool!" He shouted.

"Wow!" They turned their heads to see none other than Hyuga jogging by, stopping to talk to them. "You're just what I had envisioned to be my little sister in my next movie. Whats your name?"

"Syo."

"Well, I hope to see you at the auditions, Shya-chan!" Hyuga said, giving Syo a thumbs up and jogging away. Syo fell to the ground, covered in a cloud of his humiliation.

"Syo? You okay?" Tomo asked, looking at him. Jackie frowned, feeling sorry for her new rebellious friend. She walked over to him and bent down, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Syo shook his head. "Do you need a hug." Syo didn't respond. "Do you want to get out of the dress now?" Syo nodded his head. Jackie helped him up, grabbing his clothes and leading him away.

_**Hey, anyone notice the pocahontas reference? '**_many colors of the wind'? _**Yeah, I know, Jackie's powers seem a little extreme, but trust me, they make it more interesting. Sorry it took so long to update, I really had the other chapters already written out before even posting to story. And, frankly, the lack of reviews and faves kind of discouraged me, but I still want to write this, so I will. Also, I changed things up in the story, with the cable snapping thing because I really don't like the reason why Syo fell in love with Haruka in the anime and since Jackie has these amazing powers, why not use them more?**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Eh? Jackie-chan? Are you going somewhere?" Otoya asked, looking at the brunet, who was carrying her red satchel over her shoulder, putting a wad of cash in it. They were sitting in the lunch room, lunch just starting.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am." Jackie answered, smiling lightly, standing up.

"E-eh?! W-why?" Otoya asked, standing up as well.

"Well, a couple weeks from now is casual day, but I have no real clothes, so SHINING lent me some money and allowed me to go into the city to buy some clothes." Jackie answered.

"By yourself?" Otoya asked. Jackie looked at him, slightly confused.

"...I'm worried." Jackie jumped, and looked to her right, discovering Masato, who had been reading so quietly no one noticed his arrival.

"Why?" Jackie asked, recovering from her earlier shock.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to come with you?" Otoya asked.

"Hu? Yeah, of course." Jackie replied, frowning slightly. Did they think that little of her?

"I would go," Tomo said. "But I wasn't given permission to go with her. The Principal said, 'NO, NO, NO, NOOO! Miss Jacqueline can take care of herself. Now, to class!'" Tomo said, lowering her voice to try to sound like SHINING.

"Wait, Jacqueline?" Otoya asked.

"Yeah, thats my full name." Jackie confirmed.

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell us before?!" Otoya asked.

"I don't like people calling me by my full name, thats all." Jackie shrugged, zipping up the pink jacket that Tomo had lent her.

"That better not get teared, it's designer." Tomo warned, causing Jackie to gulp.

"H-hai!" She sighed. "I'll be going now." Jackie said, turning around, only to bump into someone. She rubbed her head and felt her chin being lifted up. She ended up peering into blue-gray eyes.

"Hello, Little Lamb." Ren winked, giving his same old line of English.

"Hello, Ren." She greeted respectfully.

"Where is My Lady going in such a hurry?" Ren probed.

"Just shopping, thats all." She answered sweetly, trying to get past him, but the playboy was very persistent.

"By yourself? Now, thats much too dangerous. Perhaps I shall accompany you." Ren allured, suggestively.

"I can go by myself." She said, trying to get past him once more. He nearly gave another remark when he was roughly pulled by the color, choking him. Turning around, Jackie saw Masato, who had abandoned his book in order to pursue his favorite and second favorite pastimes: Protecting Jackie and scolding Ren Jinguji.

"Thats enough. And here I thought you were good with women. If you were, you'd see she wants to go alone." Masato said calmly, staring into Ren's eyes, causing him to glare back.

"H-hey, please calm down guys!" Jackie stammered, catching their attention. "I appreciate the concern, but I think I can do this! The stores' route is pretty much straight from here, and SHINING gave me a map. I'll be fine, you'll see!" Jackie said as she rushed away, nearly bumping into a trashcan, causing the boys to worry more. She waved them off and headed down the hall, turning and waving one last time in the doorway before moving out of sight.

She walked down the hallway, humming to Otoya's song she wrote, Brand New Melody. Turning a corner in the beautifully made hallway, she bumped into something. Looking up, she spotted blue, messy hair. Tokiya stood in front of her, a slightly annoyed look on his face, but then again, when isn't it there.

"Tokiya! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Jackie apologized, bowing slightly. Tokiya didn't respond right away, looking her up and down before his eyes locked on her bag.

"Your going out." Tokiya stated, his face and voice voided of emotion.

"Hu? Oh, yeah, I am!" Jackie smiled. Tokiya stood still for a few seconds before walking past her, saying:

"Don't get lost."

"Why does everyone think I'll get lost. The music strips in this school light up the entire night." Jackie muttered. She decided to peer at him with golden eyes, looking at him bright blue music. She shrugged and headed off.

"And done." Jackie said, heading out of the store, a bag of goodies. "And I got a free pen!" Humming she decided to wander for a little. She walked around the busy streets that buzzed with excitement.

Jackie looked around with her unusual golden eyes. One of the best places to look for music was in a city, where there were millions of pieces. The only problem was they were quantity, not quality. Music in cities were not the best with all the crime and pollution darkening them. It was hard to find something pure in such an impure place.

Sighing, Jackie continued to look. She wasn't about to give up this opportunity. She randomly grabbed a few, not bothering to look at them, putting them into a small black box.

Looking around, she only spotted simple, pore, and darkened music. Sighing, she looked once more, hoping to find something better as she randomly grabbed some. Then, suddenly, a piece of strangely bright music caught her eyes. She headed towards it, trying to look natural. Walking towards the music, she spotted a familiar face with golden curls and green eyes.

"Natsuki-kun?" She mumbled, walking towards him. She noticed that his music was a little less bright than normal and that it had dark strands coming out of it, like it was falling apart. Losing her music sight, she wondered why she hadn't seen him in class.

He was buried deep in what he was writing, music by the look of it. His eyebrows were bunched up, concentrating and his eyes were surprisingly serious, not what she expected from the goofy, childish idol-to-be. She walked over to him, making sure not to sneak up on him.

She stood by him, catching his attention. He looked at her coldly for a second before looking down at his paper again, ignoring her

"Umm..." She said quietly.

"Go away." He said harshly, causing her to frown. She stood there, soaking in his harsh words. He had never been mean to her, he had such a fluffy attitude. All around good guy, Natsuki. Getting annoyed at her stillness, he squeezed the pen he was holding, snapping it in two. He looked up at her with an icy cold glare

Slightly frightened by this, she desperately dug through her bag, grabbing the free pen she had acquired at the store, handing it to him. "H-here, you can have it to replace that one." She stammered, trying to smile nicely for him. He glared at her for a couple seconds before yanking the pen from her and beginning to compose once more. She sighed in relief.

Calming down, and getting her nerve back, she sat down next to him. She pulled out some composing sheets of paper. She pulled her red satchel up onto her lap taking out the black box. She opened it, seeing it was empty, with nothing inside. She then began looking with golden eyes. The once empty box now had files in it, nothing blurry. She roamed through the files, picking one out that had the new music in it.

She opened it, the music shrunken and sitting inside neatly. She went through them, looking at all of them closely. _Boring, bad, terrible, strange (not in a good way), pore, repeat, oh... no. _There was no good music in the city. Before she knew it, she had emptied out the new folder, causing it to disappear.

She went through some of the other folders. _Animals, Nature, People, Objects, Friends._ Looking at the labels, she pulled out the _friends_ folder. She opened it, looking at the music. It was good, but she suddenly lost the need for them.

"What are you doing?" Jackie turned her head to see Natsuki leaning over her. She jumped a little, but replied all the same.

"Nothing." She replied sweetly.

"I can see that, you're holding an empty box moving your fingers around in it and then pretending to pull things out. Are you mentally sane?" He asked, eyes squinted. Jackie blinked. Natsuki spoke much rougher now and crueler.

"Satsuki!" A voice shouted, ripping through the air. Jackie and Natsuki looked up, only to see Syo rushing over. He slammed Natsuki's glasses onto his head, making Natsuki shake his head. Natsuki looked up and blinked, clearly confused. He turned his head and spotted her, causing him to smile.

"Jackie-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked in his childish voice. Jackie stared at Natsuki with a confused look, not quite sure how to react. Syo leaned over to Jackie, whispering in her ear.

"I'll explain later." He said.

Syo had dragged Natsuki and Jackie to a small coffee shop, buying Natsuki some ice cream. Natsuki smiled to his ice cream, calling it cute before beginning to eat it with his small spoon.

"Okay," Syo whispered to Jackie. "So, heres the deal. Right now, he's Natsuki. But, when he takes off his glasses, he's Satsuki, but never remembers he was. He has-"

"Multi personality disorder." Jackie cut in, surprising Syo.

"Yeah, how did you..."

"I could, er, see the difference. And putting two and two together..." Jackie said, trying to cover up that the music gave it away.

"Well, he gets really violent as Satsuki. He's sent people to the hospital before. But, he's actually a really good composer."

"Really." Jackie said. "I'd like to talk with him."

"Satsuki doesn't talk." Syo frowned. "He would either attack you, or just leave."

"Too bad." Jackie frowned.

"Jackie-chan." Jackie looked over to Natsuki, who had finished his ice cream and was now smiling at her. "You know, you remind me of Elisabeth."

"Elisabeth? Who's that?" Jackie asked, intrigued.

"Our family dog." Natsuki smiled.

"Aw, cute name." Jackie smiled, hiding her confusion on why she reminded him of her.

"Thank you! You really are like her. You're like a nice sunny spot."

"Aw, you're making me blush." Jackie said, bending her head down and covering her creaks with her hands, giving a goofy smile.

"And your cute!" Natsuki complimented. "You are a very warm person, Jackie-chan."

"I think being nice and kind is important." Jackie smiled. Natsuki smiled as well, picking up a cup of tea that a waiter had brought not long ago, still steaming a little. Natsuki brought it up to his lips, but before he could sip it, the steam fogged up his glasses. He put the cup down and went to remove his glasses. Syo jumped.

"Wait, Natsuki!" Syo said, causing Natsuki to stop. "Let me cool that off for you!" Syo blew on the tea, causing the steam on his glasses to lift.

"Syo-chan, you're such a good friend." Natsuki smiled. Natsuki's nose twitched when Syo's blowing caused his hair to tickle his nose. He began to breath in and out, preparing to sneaze. When he did sneaze, his glasses flew off of his head, causing Syo to panic while Jackie blinked.

Natsuki stood up, lifting his head to reveal a cold glare. Syo jumped, flailing a little. Jackie blinked again, staring at Satsuki.

"Don't whisper in front of me." Satsuki grumbled, preparing to punch to tree next to him.

"Sorry." Jackie suddenly said, causing all movement to stop. Jackie got up and walked in front of Satsuki, causing him to take a step back, ready to defend himself. Jackie smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Satsuki-san." Jackie said, holding out her hand while Syo flailed around, telling her not to. Satsuki stared at her for a minute, confused. Then he frowned, shaking his head.

"You're messed up." He hissed, causing Jackie to frown. Just before she was about to say anything, Syo slipped his glasses on from behind him. The tall blond blinked, looking confused.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked.

"...nothing." Jackie said.

"So, what are we doing here?" Jackie asked, looking around. The three of them were at some concert hall, waiting with a big crowd of people.

"Well, we're here for the piyo-chan show later." Natsuki said, pulling a hat that looked like a baby chick with glasses. "But thats not for another hour. So we're watching a concert until it's time."

"Whose concert?" Jackie asked, looking around.

"HAYATO's." Natsuki said.

"Apparently he's Tokiya's twin brother." Syo said.

"Really? Is he famous?" Jackie asked with interest.

"He's more of a comedy idol, but he does some music." Syo said. Jackie looked at the stage, anticipating the concert. Knowing that Tokiya was in the S class, his twin brother had to be remarkable as well. Suddenly the lights dimmed on he outdoors stadium and the crowd of mostly girls quieted down. The screen on stage lit up and a voice rippled through the air.

"Ohayou!" A goofy voice said, causing the crowd to scream. "Hows everyone doing today~nah?" A boy with blue hair and blue eyes who looked just like Tokiya stepped out onto stage with a big, goofy smile, acting silly.

"THATS Tokiya's brother?" Jackie asked, eyes wide. "But he...what? What's will that-that goofy stuff? It's creepy, because he looks like Tokiya." Jackie freaked, grabbing Syo's sleeve.

"Yeah, it's hard to see that those two are cut from the same cloth." Syo agreed.

"I don't like this. I'm scared." Jackie said, scrunching herself up small and getting close to Syo, causing him to blush.

"Are you ready?!" Hayato said, beginning to sing. He had a nice clear voice, smooth as silk. Jackie, unable to control herself, changed from blue eyes to gold ones and looked at the blue haired idol. Looking closely as the music swimming around him, she found it strangely familiar, like she had seen it before, not that long ago. She thought hard, trying to pull up a name with the music he had. It was bright blue, like his brother's.

Jackie's eyes widened and she looked up at Hayato, releasing something. He had the same music around him as his brother did, earlier that morning when she had bumped into him. Jackie knew that music was uneak. No matter how similar two people were, they never had the same music. Even twins. Hayato was Tokiya, she was sure of it. But just thinking about that caused her face to scrunch up in an unpleasant way. Thinking that it WAS Tokiya that was acting like that made her really uncomfortable.

"Jackie-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

"Is there any proof that they are twins? A picture or something?" Jackie asked.

"No, I've never seen any." Natsuki blinked.

"But the proof is right on stage." Syo pointed out.

"I'm surprised." Jackie said, causing Natsuki to listen closely. "I would have expected an idol to put more heart into their music." Natsuki looked up at the stage, agreeing silently. Jackie watched the stage as Hayato performed, watching him dance around on stage. As he moved to finish up the song, he spun around in a circle, but something happened. Suddenly, the mic he was holding flew out of his hand. He stopped and the crowd went quiet. The sound of the mic hitting the ground rippled through the air. The crowd whispered among himself as Hayato stood on the stage, staring at where the mic was laying.

The sound of rumbling lifted into the air and storm clouds rolled in, making the stage dark. Soon, the crowd started crying out to Hayato, asking if he was okay, worried by his lack of movement. The people behind stage had gathered by the edge of the curtain, trying to get Hayato to continue.

Jackie stood on the crowd, blank face. She was feeling many things at the time; upset, worried, confused, disappointed, and even a little angry. She was upset that he didn't ignore the mistake and kept going. She was worried that he didn't move for a while. She was confused why Tokiya would go to Saotome Academy when he was Hayato. She was disappointed in the way he acted, being all goofy. But most of all, she was angry. How dare he lie to everyone. How dare he act like someone he wasn't.

Suddenly a flash lit up the sky and a loud shattering noise followed. Looking up, Jackie discovered that the dark clouds that had rolled in had began to create lightning and that one of the lights in the stadium had been struck. The crowd roared in panic and the people in the stadium began to scramble. Jackie and the boys were separated, the brunet composer being pushed into the crowd. She slipped through the crowd and managed to find her feet.

Looking around for Syo and Natsuki, she heard a yell. The crowd thinned out and in the middle of the area was Natsuki, his Piyo-chan hat on the ground and his glasses resting a few feet from him. Syo stood a few feet from the curly blond, staring in horror at his friend.

Natsuki, now Satsuki, ran over to the stage. The security tried to stop him, but he flicked them away like flies. Satsuki jumped on stage and walked over to Hayato.

"HAYATO!" Satsuki cried. Hayato looked at Satsuki, blank faced. "Why does your music have no heart?!" He cried, surprising him. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Hayato stared at him, looking just like Tokiya. "Hayato?" The drummer said, not sure what to do."

"Do it." Hayato instructed. The band looked surprised, but complied with his orders.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Syo were a little freaked.

"What are we going to do?" Syo said, holding Natsuki's glasses, one of the lenses broken off and shattered.

"I know that this is a bad thing." Jackie said. "But to be entirely honest, I wanna hear him sing."

"Jackie!" Syo yelled. "This is serious!"

"I know, I know, I'll see what I can do." Jackie sighed, taking the broken glasses from Syo and walking towards the stage.

"There broken, what can you do!?" Syo asked. Jackie ignored him, walking to the stage. What was left of the stage crew was getting up and attempted to stop her, but she simply looked at their music and pushed certain notes on it, rendering them unconscious.

"Gotta love my abilities." Jackie smiled. She walked backstage and to the edge of the stage. She listened to him sing, slowly making her way onto stage, taking her time. Not being able to see properly, she switched back to normal sight. Down where the crowd use to be she could see Syo, giving her 'what the hell!' and 'why are you taking you time!?' looks. Jackie shrugged to him. Looking around, she found that the camera that had been filming the show was filming Satsuki singing.

Jackie made her way over to him but as the song ended, he turned towards her, glaring. She stopped, realizing that in the long time she had taken to get up there, she still had no plan. So she did the only thing she could think of: She winged it.

"Nice weather were having." She said, causing his to give her a baffled look. After all, most likely no one had ever talked to him when he glared. She could see from his eyes that he was slightly intrigued by her. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. Jackie didn't expect that and let out a squeak of panic when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her against his body. He smirked at her, enjoying her surprise.

"Your interesting." He growled, pulling her chin up towards him. His eyes darkened for a second, as if remembering something, but shook it off and bent into her. Jackie was definitely scared now. Was he going to kiss her? No one had ever wanted to kiss her before!

Suddenly, against her control, her vision went back to music seeing. Since she was so close to him, she was inside of his music and could see it from the inside. Surprisingly, it was not his music that she saw, but Natsuki's. _It must flip around when he changes personalities._ For some reason this comforted her, knowing that Natsuki was still on the inside, still unchanged.

Satsuki picked up on the change of mood and stopped. "You're not afraid?" He questioned.

"No." Jackie answered truthfully. "Because I can still feel Natsuki in you." She said, causing him to flinch. "I can hear him."

Before Satsuki could respond, a flash of movement shown behind him and something yellow was placed on his head. Jackie, looking through normal eyes again, realised it was Natsuki's Piyo-chan hat that had sunglasses on it, but now the glasses were pulled down, covering his eyes. He blinked and pulled back, confused.

"Jackie-chan, what are we doing up here?" Natsuki asked, back to his normal self. "Syo-chan, you look tired." Natsuki said, turning around to see Syo bent over. Syo looked up at him and then got very annoyed.

"Were going!" Syo said, grabbing Natsuki.

"Eh? Syo-chan?"

"Now!" Syo yelled. "Jackie, come on."

"Oh, hai!" Jackie said, walking after them. As she moved, she spotted Hayato in the corner, by the stairs. Jackie walked over to him, looked him in the eyes, and asked, "Are you Tokiya?" She asked. He looked slightly surprised, but composed himself.

"No, he's my brother." He replied, looking away.

"Don't lie." Jackie glared. He looked back at her, surprised at her change in mood. She walked past him, walking after Natsuki and Syo. As she walked, she looked at Natsuki's glasses in her hand. She closed her eyes and opened up her golden eyes, looking at their music. It had been cut in half, the other shards of the music flying around the tar floored stadium.

Jackie concentrated on them and her fingernails began to glow. The shards of music came towards her and were followed by the shards of glass. The music came together, fixing itself and the glass followed, making the glasses look brand new. Jackie caught up to the boys and taped Natsuki's shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her. Jackie handed him the glasses, causing Natsuki to smile wider.

"Oh, thank you. I was wondering where they went." Natsuki said, slipping them over his face.

"Wait, I thought they were broken." Syo said.

"I guess not." Jackie said, looking at the sky, still covered in dark clouds. "Everything seems to like to make me happy." Jackie smiled as the sun suddenly came out and began to fill the area with light.

Natsuki and Syo stared at Jackie in wonder. The two boys looked at each other and then back at Jackie.

Jackie had a few rules she always promised that she would never forget. She wouldn't tell anyone of her powers. But she ended up telling Tomo all about them. She wasn't supposed to show anyone what she saw. But she ended up showing Otoya a bit. She couldn't let anyone see her when she was on the edge of blacking out. But Syo had seen her when he was in the tree. She was never to use her powers in front of anyone. But she had done that very often. No one was to see the change in her eyes, not the darkening blue and not the gold. But they had seen it multiple times. And, most importantly, she was not to make anyone suspicious that she had these abilities. But, right now, Natsuki and Syo watched her closely, knowing that she had something she was keeping to herself. Something she didn't want anyone to know.

And all this happened because she did the one thing she promised never to do again, no matter how much she wanted to. She decided to trust.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie was walking through the hallways alone. It was the weekend, so there was no school. The students could go out or hang around if they wanted to. Jackie had decided to go for a walk around the school. Tomo had asked to go with her, worried, but she insisted that she wanted to be alone. Tomo was right to be worried. She had been doing this for a weak.

Ever since the incident at Hayato's concert, she had suddenly become distant. She didn't talk too much, she disappeared at night, she slipped away at lunch, and she had even skipped a few classes here and there. All the boy were worried. They tried to stick by her, but she always found a way to get away. She was something she had been for 8 years: She had become a hollow shell.

She never smiled, unless she was assuring the boys she was okay. She hadn't goofed around or acted childish. Her eyes were dull and she hadn't used her abilities for a while. Her feet dragged on the ground as she moved. The way she moved would make you cry, but she didn't mind. It wasn't like she had never done his before, she was use to it.

After the concert she had realized that she had begun to trust people again, and that scared her. And fear was not a nice feeling.

As Jackie walked through the halls, she heard the clicking of heels ahead of her. She looked up to see her teacher, Ringo. Jackie stopped walking as her cross dressing teacher stopped in front of her.

"Ringo-sensei." Jackie whispered.

"Jack-chan, what happened?" Ringo asked, bending down to her. "You stopped showing up for class, thats not like you! And now look at you, down in the dumps like that." He frowned.

"I'm sorry for missing class. Excuse me." Jackie said, attempting to walk past him. Ringo moved quickly, getting in front of his student, stopping her.

"Jack-chan, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She lied.

"Tell me, you know you can trust me." Jackie visibly flinched at the mention of trust. Ringo didn't miss her movement, narrowing his eyes. "So, it's trust issue. Well, tell me." Ringo said, putting his hands on his hips. Jackie looked away from him, causing him to sigh. "Tell me, I won't gossip." Jackie looked at her teacher and sighed.

"It's nothing." She insisted.

"Alright." Riingo said, sighing. "If you don't tell me, I'll give you detention." Jackie's eyes widened and she turned to Ringo with an accusing glare.

"But thats not fare!" Jackie cried.

"Life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean you can go around moping about it." Ringo said. Jackie looked away, upset. She wasn't comfortable talking about it, but she was being forced into a corner. She sighed, leaning on the wall.

"You know trust is a complicated thing. You trust someone, they trust you back, right? Well, there are those times you trust but the person you trust betrays you and that makes it hard to trust again."

"So, this is an issue from the past." Ringo whispered.

"Then you say that you won't trust again, but over time you can't help but do it again. And when you realize that..." She said.

"Well, there's nothing I can tell you." Ringo said, turning around, causing Jackie to turn to him. "Trusting is a hard thing to do, but you can't live life on your own. Any job requires communication and trust, and it's only natural to want to trust." Ringo said, beginning to walk away. "I suggest you look at what you're doing and who you're trusting and decide whether or not they will hurt you. And you know," Ringo said, turning to Jackie. "Those boys and Tomo-chan, they definitely care."

Jackie watched as the peppy teacher walked away, leaving her alone to think. "They don't mean harm." Jackie whispered to herself. "But she never meant any either..."

Jackie walked down the hall alone, heading to the room. She had been thinking it over and felt bad about making her friends worry. _Friends..._

The rhythm of clicking heels sounded on the floors in front of her. Jackie looked up to see Tokiya, turning into the hall she was walking down, walking away from her.

"Tokiya." She called. He stopped and turned around to her. Jackie walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. They looked at each other for a minute, neither saying anything, both blank faced.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked.

"Your HAYATO." Jackie said.

"Why do you say so?"

"Your exactly alike."

"We look the same, act different. Were not alike." Tokiya said, turning away. He began walking, but stopped at Jackie's remark.

"I didn't mean personality." She said, catching his attention. She began walking towards him. "You both have the same voice...and the same fault." Jackie passed him, but kept walking.

"And what is that?" Tokiya asked. Jackie stopped. She didn't turn to him, simply pointed at his heart, earning her a surprised noise. Jackie kept walking, leaving him behind her.

Jackie was playing with her peas, looking off into space, having her dinner after class, which she finally agreed to go to again. _What's with Tokiya? He seemed so out of it since the concert. And he's always so cold, why not lighten up a bit?_

"Jackie-chan!" Tomo called, causing her to bounce.

"Hu, what?"

"Come on, I've been talking to you for ten minutes. For the last week you've been really depressing, but now you're just not here at all." Tomo sighed. "And those are for eating, they don't have any buried treasure in them."

"Yeah, sorry." Jackie said, scooping some into her mouth.

"Your getting really concerning." Tomo frowned.

"Maybe she's depressed." Otoya whispered to Natsuki, who nodded.

"Maybe I should show her my Piyo-chan collection, to brighten her up." Natsuki suggested. Jackie heard this, her lip curling up ever so slightly.

"There you go!" Tomo said, clearly seeing the secret smile. "Now, why don't we go back to the room?"

"You go on ahead, I'm not done yet." Jackie said. Tomo shrugged and walked off. As the boys cleared out, Jackie fell back into her dream world. She stood up, absentmindedly walking back to her room. As she walked, she rounded a corner and nearly bumped into someone, narrowly dodging them. Looking up, she saw Tokiya. He looked a little surprised by her appearance, but not at all happy about it.

"It's you." He said.

"You look more down than usual. Care to explain?" Jackie asked curiously.

"It doesn't concern you."

"So?" Jackie asked.

"Please stop interfering." Tokiya said, walking past her. "It's bothersome." Jackie stared after him, frowning at his attitude. Why did he act like that?

"Ah, it's nice to relax." Tomo said, stretching out on her bed.

"Yeah..." Jackie agreed, laying under the covers, looking at the ceiling. Tomo turned to her, staring.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Tokiya?" Tomo asked.

"No." Jackie said, turning to Tomo. "What happened?"

"He was kicked out of the S-class." Jackie bolted up, staring wide eyed at Tomo.

"Really?" She asked, not sure she had heard her friend right.

"Yeah, so he's being moved down to our class." Tomo said. Jackie looked at Tomo for a little before looking out the window. _So thats why he looked so down before. He had been kicked out of the S-class and put into the A-class._ Jackie frowned. She would be upset if that happened to her. She watched as the rain hit the window. It wasn't hard rain, but it would be pretty bad to get stuck in.

As she looked out the window, she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking closer, she discovered a familiar blue haired boy that was the cause of the current commotion. Tokiya was walking down the path, an umbrella held over his head. Jackie watched as he walked, his head held lower than normal.

Jackie got off her bed, causing Tomo to look up at her, surprised. Jackie continued to surprise her roommate by suddenly running out of the room, leaving Tomo to call out for Jackie.

Jackie walked out of the building, letting the rain soak through the uniform she had forgotten to take off. She ran down the path Tokiya had taken earlier. She tried to follow his muddy footprints into the woods the best she could, but they were mostly washed away by now.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and opened them again, revealing golden orbs that she hadn't used in a while. She looked around for Tokiya's purplish music. Unable to see much, because of the rain, she took the music of the rain that was flowing around everywhere and pulling it out of place, throwing it as far as she could, causing the rain to stop.

"And they say you can't control the weather." She smirked, looking around. Sadly, rain had a tendency to cover other music strips, making it hard to find music after or during a storm. "Great, the only thing that would help me to find him now was if he started singing, since someone's music likes to spread when they sing." Jackie frowned, looking down at her feet. There was no way he was just going to start singing after a rain storm in the middle of the woods!

Suddenly a voice rose into the air, like a breath of fresh air. Jackie looked up just in time to see a familiar strip of purplish music to flow through the forest.

"Well I'll be..." Jackie said, amazed at her luck. Although, she still questioned his reason for singing in the forest after a rain storm. She rushed along side of his music, following it to a clearing by a lake. She had been her a few times before, once to write some of Otoya's music down, where she met Cecil. She had also been going down there recently while skipping class.

She spotted Tokiya standing by there lake, singing to nothing in particular. The clouds almost seemed to part to shine light down to him, the moon's glow coming down to him like a spotlight. It streamed down, showing a beautiful spectacle of light. His voice echoed through the misty air and he sang without care, his eyes closed, thinking about nothing but what he was singing. Jackie watched him in amazement. She had understood before that his songs lacked emotion, but, the way he was singing, she could see how much he loved music.

She smiled, liking the way he was coming together. She could tell, from his voice and from his music, he was a nice guy, just a little distant.

_Remind you of someone?_ The question rang in her head. Were Tokiya and her really so similar? Wanting to push people away yet still kind?

Tokiya's music returned to him, becoming smaller again and spinning around him. He stopped singing, the night becoming quiet again. Jackie stared at him, taking a step towards the blue haired boy. A twig snapped under her foot, causing Tokiya to turn around. They held eye contact for a moment, neither saying anything. Finally, Tokiya looked away.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I heard you are being transferred to the A-class." Jackie bluntly said, causing Tokiya to frown. "Also," Jackie said, walking towards him. "You still haven't answered me. You are Hayato, are you not?"

"And if I said that I wasn't?"

"Do you really want to keep lying?" Tokiya looked at her, still strain faced. "I'm not asking you to tell the world, I just want to know why someone who's already famous is trying to debut again."

"Why do you care?"

"Why would you?" Jackie asked, causing Tokiya to glare. "Why would someone famous care so much about starting again that he would lie?"

"I have my reasons." Tokiya said, turning away.

"And what are they?!" Jackie demanded, raising her voice for the first time, causing Tokiya to look up in surprise. His eyes shined with untold emotion and frustration and he gritted his teeth.

"I just want to sing." He whispered, looking away. "But theres no point. Apparently my songs lack heart."

"That song you just sang sure didn't." Jackie pointed out.

"Thats only because it's Hayato's song, it's his song." Tokiya said, smiling in a heartbreaking way.

"Funny." Jackie said, catching his attention. "I don't seem to see him..."

"What are you talking about?" Tokiya questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't see Hayato." Jackie smiled. "I don't see him singing. I see you singing, and your heart shining, but I didn't see him." Jackie said, causing Tokiya to look away from her. "So, doesn't that mean..."

"Thats enough." Tokiya said, causing Jackie to stop in surprise. "I can't stand listening to you talk as if you know how I feel, that it's that easy to fix." Tokiya walked past her, leaving her standing there. She turned around and watched as he slowly walked away. His figure grew smaller and smaller until he disappeared from her sight. She continued to stare after him even after he disappeared.

She turned her head to the lake. She looked out across the blue waters that sat still. She walked towards the lake, looking out over it.

"He's right, I don't know how he feels." She said, smiling a little. Chuckling, she continued to speak aloud. "I don't know how he feels. But, I do know what it feels like to be powerless to fix anything. Isn't that right, Miss Muse?" Jackie laughed, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "You're the reason I learned how to be happy... and how it's felt to have that happiness taken away from you."

Jackie walked down the hallway alone, heading to class for homeroom. She couldn't help but think about Tokiya. Today he was going to be in her class. She frowned at the thought of that. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, which was loose from her usual ponytail. Today was casual day, so she wasn't wearing her uniform.

Jackie opened up the door of the A-class and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She looked around the classroom at all the students wearing their own cloths. Spotting her friends, she walked over to them.

"Ohiyo." Jackie smiled lightly.

"Ohiy-..." Tomo turned around to greet her roommate, only to stop mid greeting, staring at Jackie's cloths. Tomo was wearing a designer shirt. It was yellow with orange fringes. The back was open, tied together with black strings and she had purple pants on and yellow heels. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Jackie was dressed in long, worn out jeans, gray in color. She was also wearing a loose, red shirt and black sneakers. Her hair was down, brown locks cascading far past her shoulders, naturally curling a little, music note shaped clips of different colors tangled in them. "It's nothing."

"The principal gave you a huge amount of money and thats what you spend it on?" Tomo asked, sighing. "What kind of girl are you?"

"An alien." Jackie said, causing Tomo to raise one of her eyebrows. "I am an alien, from America. I'm not a legal citizen here." Jackie shrugged sitting down.

"I guess..."

"You look better today." Otoya smiled. He was dressed in a red shirt with black cuffs and a guitar printed on it with some Japanese text written beside it along with black pants and shoes.

"I suppose." Jackie shrugged, feeling much more comfortable in her normal attire.

"Jackie-chan's happy!" Natsuki smiled, throwing his hands up. He was wearing a blue hoodie over his green shirt and he had on gray pants. Masato stood behind Natsuki, dressed in a brown jacket over his dark blue shirt and long, black pants.

Suddenly, the class fell silent and the door opened. Tokiya Ichinose walked into the class, sitting down. He was dressed in his school uniform, a white shirt with a blue tie and greenish blue pants. He ignored the whispers and stares, digging his nose into his studies. The others in the class began to whisper about him, glancing at him every once in a while.

"Wow, he's already become the talk of the school." Tomo said, leaning on her desk.

"Ohiyo, mina!" Ringo said, walking into the room, clapping his hands. He was dressed in a red dress that showed the tops of his arms with a black belt around his waist, tied together with a silver circle clip. "Everyone settle down, in your seats! I have an important announcement!" The class took their seats, all eyes going onto the cross dressing teacher.

He looked at Jackie, smiling at her, glad that she had come. She smiled back, also glad she had returned to her classes.

"Alright, it's that time of year! It's time for our summer trip!" Ringo said excitedly. The class erupted with whispers about the trip. "Quiet down, class. Now, the trip will be on a private island to the south!"

"This is great!" Otoya smiled. "I can't wait to go to the beach!"

"However." Ringo said, slamming his hands onto the table. "Right after the trip, you'll need to grab yourself a partner, because we will be having our graduation auditions! You'll need to start thinking about who to partner with. You may have already chosen your partner, but, keep in mind, you don't have to pick someone from this class. You can have a partner from the S-class or B-class. But, if you don't have a partner picked out, use this trip as a chance to choose one." Ringo smiled. "Good luck!"

The class chimed together and began to talk among themselves. Jackie turned to Tokiya who was sitting in the corner by himself, not talking to anyone. Jackie watched him for a minute before turning away.

"A trip to an island, hu? Sounds fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie stepped on the ground, breathing in the fresh air. They had made it to Shining's private beach. The sun in the middle of the sky and the sound of the waves made you want to sing. She looked around with her dark blue eyes, smiling at the sight of a beach. She hadn't been to a beach for years, she forgot how much she loved it there.

"Hurry up, Jackie! You're the last one off!" Tomo complained, dragging her roommate with her.

"Hey, careful, that hurts." Jackie complained.

"Well at least you're out of those baggy cloths." Tomo sighed, letting go of her small wrists. After Jackie had spent an entire day shopping for boy's clothes for casual day, Tomo went out and bought her a whole thing of feminine clothes, throwing Jackie's loose cloths out and forcing the clothes she bought on her. Tomo even had her do a little fashion show, trying to figure out what looked good on her.

Right now, Jackie was dressed in a white sundress with pink frillys on the bottom and a yellow sunhat.

"How can you wear this stuff, I feel exposed and like a human umbrella." Jackie said, picking at her dress and big, floppy sun hat.

"Too bad." Tomo said. "Now come on, the teachers are talking." Tomo said, dragging Jackie along.

"...So have fun and don't forget to choose a partner." Ringo instructed, finishing their speech.

"Aw man, we missed it." Tomo sighed. The people around them were talking to each other, picking partners and even telling friends who their choosing. "Well, it doesn't matter, since I've already chosen who I'm partnering with!"

"You already chose?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah! I worked with him last time. He's a little small and shy, but his music is perfect for me! Yajima-kun!" Tomo said.

"Good thing you got a partner already." Jackie smiled, happy for her friend.

"What about you?" Tomo asked. "Have you chosen your partner yet?" Jackie jumped. She was hoping her friend would be to focused on her partner to ask Jackie if she had chosen, but her roommate always knew just what to ask, whether it is something you want to tell her or something you hope she doesn't ask.

"I haven't chosen any one yet." Jackie said, looking a little sad.

"Well you should choose soon, or you'll be left with only the bad ones." Tomo warned, wagging her finger in front of Jackie face.

"I know, I know Tomo-chan, I'm thinking about it!" Jackie said, patting Tomo's hand down. Tomo sighed, but smiled again.

"I'm going to go make a meeting time with Yajima-kun, so see you later!" Tomo said, rushing off to her friend. Jackie smiled after her. She loved the way her friend was so peppy and good spirited. And, although at your first glance at her personality you'd think she wasn't too smart but surprisingly wasn't stupid, she knew exactly when a situation is going a wrong way.

Jackie spotted something move beside her, stepping out of her daydream. She turned to see Tokiya standing next to her, looking at a pamphlet for the island. She watched him, looking at his cold, blue eyes. She couldn't help but remember how coldly he treated her before, how he refused her help.

Almost sensing her stare, Tokiya turned, surprised to see her there. They locked gazes for a moment before Jackie looked away, ignoring him. She could feel his stare still on her a while longer before his feet took him away from her. She looked after him, watching as Otoya rushed over to Tokiya to talk excitedly, only to get a cold shoulder, but not stopping in his attempts to bother his room mate.

Suddenly the sound of drums flew through the air. Jackie looked around, confused until something flew right in front of her. Jackie jumped back, only to discover that Shining Saotome had jumped right in front of her. He had some crazy hat on that looked like a turkey. He was dressed in some robes, which covered one shoulder and came down to form pants. Over that he had a thick, furry cape. Most importantly, he was holding a large stick with fire on both sides, spinning it around.

"Welcome, students, to the island of the Muse, the goddess of music!" Shining said. "The very presence of the island will bring inspiration to those who want it!" Shining said, spinning in a circle, the fire going all over the place. "Feel the music course through your veins and rattle your soul! Feel it in the air, water, and ground!" Then he rushed over to Ringo, holding one of his arms up in victory, Ringo's stylish sunglasses coming off. "Enjoy!" Then, Shining threw off his hat and cape, running over to the water in only a tarp and jumping into the water, leaving all the students to gawk at him.

"Well that was..." Jackie said, not quite sure how to end the sentence. She sighed, shaking her head. He was absolutely crazy, but definitely fun to be around.

"Jackie!" Tomo called from across the beach, on the porch of a small hut. "Come on, this is our hut!" She called. Jackie smiled.

"Coming!" Jackie called back, grabbing her suitcase and beginning to drag it across the sand when she brushed up against something. She stopped and pulled away from it, turning to see Tokiya. They held eye contact for a moment until Jackie closed her eyes and opened them again, smiling widely at him. He looked a little surprised, but shook it off, staring at her. She kept walking, leaving Tokiya to stare at her, rushing over to Tomo with her bag. Tomo opened the door for her, letting Jackie into the room.

It was small, but spacious. It had a light pinkish color to it. There were two beds with red sheets and three fluffy, white pillows. They had a small, brown desk between them and two more desks beside them with chairs. Across from them, on the other wall, were three doors, one that lead to the bathroom and two that were closets. A white rug was laid out under them and the bathroom's floors were covered in white tiles with ocean blue walls, little pictures of sea animals covering the walls. On the other side of the room, there was a porch with a scream and glass door pulled open, letting the wind blow the light pink blinds.

"Nice room." Jackie said approvingly.

"I know, right?" Tomo agreed, walking over to her purple suitcase on the bed closest to the door, leaving the other one for Jackie. Jackie pulled her red suitcase onto the bed. "I like the bathroom, especially the cute little seals on the rocks~" Tomo smiled.

"Aw~" Jackie smiled. Tomo looked up from her suitcase, staring at Jackie with a smile. Jackie looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"I'm glad you look happier now." Tomo smiled.

"I decided I was overreacting about something stupid before." Jackie smiled, glad she was back to being friends with everyone again.

"Okay, you're in good spirits, so I'm going off to meet Yajima-kun! See you later!" Tomo said, rushing out of the room. Jackie laid down on her bed, looking at the sealing. She laid on the bed for a good ten minutes, enjoying the smells in the air and the sound of the waves. Suddenly, she bolted up and rushed onto the back porch, grabbing her red bag and bringing it with her, her black box full of music tucked in it. The porch was made of wood, cut in diagonal stripes. All around it was a fence with a small gates with some stairs leading down to the beach. A wooden table with a hole in the middle of it was set up in the canter with two chairs around it and an umbels laying beside it, to set up in the hole for some sun protection.

She looked out to the beach right behind the hut. They must have had the best room in the island! Jackie walked down the wooden stairs that creaked with every step, walking down to the beach, standing by the ocean. She dropped her bag and pulled her white dress off, revealing her blue bikini swimsuit Tomo had forced her to have. Jackie never liked bikinis, not when she wore them, and not when someone else wore them. They just looked really uncomfortable.

Just as Jackie was stepping into the water, a voice called out her name. Turning around, she spotted Otoya Ittoki, rushing over. He was shirtless and in his red swim trunks with a black line down the sides of them. Jackie felt her face flare up at the sight. She have never been swimming with anyone but her older brother, and he always wore a shirt!

"Jackie-chan!" Otoya said, stopping in front of her, smiling. "Hey, I've been looking for you..." She could see the strain in his eyes not to look anywhere but her face, his cheeks red at the sight of her in a bathing suit.

"Hi, Otoya." She smiled, trying equally hard not to stare at his stomach. "What do you need?"

"I just..." Otoya looked down, staring at his fingers as he twiddled with them. "I wanted to let you know..." Otoya took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it out. He looked up with a determined look on his face. He clenched his fist and took a step towards her. "Jackie!" He said, surprising her from the sheer intensity of his action. "I wanted you to know, I really love that song you wrote for me, Brand New Melody! And that I put your name down for my partner, for the graduation auditions."

"Y-You did?" Jackie asked, surprised. She knew that there was no surprise that someone would want to be her partner, because of her abilities, but she never expected that someone to be so determined to partner with her.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know your the only person I want for my partner." Otoya smiled kindly, the fires of determination still in his eyes. "Ever since that first song I've known that you were the only partner for me! We worked really well together and you seem to know just my kind of song." Otoya smiled at her, his eyes shining with emotion. Then, he blushed, taking a step back and breaking eye contact. "I just wanted you to know that. Ch-chow." Otoya said, rushing away. Jackie stared after him, watching his figure disappear from sight. Jackie turned, looking out over the water.

Jackie closed her eyes and opened them again, looking around with shiny, golden eyes. She loved the music that flew around here. It was beautiful beyond belief. There was only clean music, no darkened or sad music. She could even still here Otoya's music ringing through the air. Then again, what would you expect from the island of the muse? _Muse.._The goddess of music rang through her head, causing her to frown.

The principal had said that there was inspiration all around the island for idols and composers and she understood just what he meant. Even without special sight that she only possessed you could hear the music fluttering around you. Jackie smiled, grabbing some of the music and pulling out the black box, putting some music in it. A yellow piece of music flew above her, far out of reach. She lifted her right hand to it, speaking with confidence.

"Music of the sun, come to me." She commanded, causing her fingernails to glow slightly. The yellow music fluttered down to her, obeying her command. She didn't grab it, just coached it into the box. After all, it was the music of the sun. She would get burn marks in the shape of a strip of music if she touched it. She closed the black box, standing up. Just as she had packed up her stuff and put on her white sun dress she heard something. A voice rang gently over the beach, whispering to her. It spoke with a silky voice.

"_Child..."_ It said, 'her' voice almost echoing through the air. Jackie looked up, surprised. She recognized the voice from somewhere...a distant memory... "_Child...come here..."_ It rang, almost insidious, but having a feeling of long lost comfort to it. Jackie almost felt compelled to go to it, but instead shook her head, clearing her vision. And with her music sight gone, so was the voice.

She walked back to the hut, dragging herself up the beach, suddenly feeling weaker. Just as she had reached the stairs she felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"No, not now... Not again.." She whispered, gripping the handrail of the stairs. She forced herself up the wooden steps. Tripping and stumbling, she managed to get into the hut and wander into the bathroom. Tomo was right about the seal painted on the bathroom wall, it was really cute.

Suddenly another dizzy spell flashed through her, causing her to grip the counter around the sink as she nearly fell. The counter was colored to look like sand, painted pictures of shells and rocks dotted around on it. She pulled herself up and looked in the mirror. She looked at herself, seeing a faint bit of gray raise out of her shoulder. Her eyes, which were already dark in color when she had gotten to the island were now almost blackish.

"Dam, it's worse than usual." She huffed, a little hard for her to breath. She felt a shock go through her body, causing her to collapse. She pulled herself up with all her energy, her arms and legs shaking. She looked into the mirror and watched as gold color zapped through her eyes, like lightning in the black sky. She was gasping for air, trying to fight it. "I don't want to, not again..." She rasped, coughing harshly. "I should leave, before *Caugh* someone finds me.."

Jackie tried to make her way to the main room, crawling out of the bathroom when she heard something that caused her heart to stop for a second. The sound of a door slamming open filled the hut and a cheerful voice called out to her.

"Jackie, I'm back! Where are you?" Tomo said, looking around the room. Tomo's purple eyes wandered around the room for her friend as she walked in. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened in fear as the sight of Jackie caught her attention. Jackie was half collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. Her eyes looked like death and she was shaking, paler than usual. "Jackie!" She cried, rushing over to her friend. "Oh my god, what's happening?! Are you okay?! I'll get the nurse!" Tomo said, jumping up. But just as she turned to leave, she felt a small hand, a little shaky, grab the back of her shirt. She turned around, looking at Jackie. The brunette shook her head, looking at Tomo sadly.

"Don't.." She rasped. "They can't help..." Tomo kneeled down, holding Jackie's hand and pulling her pained friend close to her.

"Whats going on? What's happening?" Tomo asked, clearly panicked.

"I don't know what it is, but it's normal." Jackie panted, trying to stay awake.

"What do you mean it's normal!?" Tomo yelled, shaking slightly.

"It happens every few months, I'm use to it." Jackie said. "I've had this...probably since I was seven."

"You were seven..." Tomo whispered.

"It's okay. When I was younger it wasn't very painful, but no one knows what it is. Theres nothing wrong with me, the doctors think it's stress."

"Stress does not do this to people!" Tomo cried.

"Yes, you're right, it doesn't." Jackie smiled at Tomo, holding her friend's hand tight. "But my abilities sure do. I don't entirely know why, I've had my abilities since I was three, but it never happened then."

"Wait.." Tomo said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You've been here for almost five months...so..."

"Yeah, it's happened to me once during that time." Jackie admitted.

"But, I didn't see anything, ever!" Tomo cried.

"Almost no one has. It happened around the second month point. That time I disappeared for a while."

"Oh yeah, you disappeared for about a day..." Tomo said, pulling Jackie up and hauling her to her bed. "I wish you had just told me, I could have helped."

"Theres nothing anyone can do, I'll be forever stuck in this pattern. And who knows when or if it will kill me. After all, it's only getting worse and worse every time." Jackie chuckled, laying back on the bed.

"I wish I could do something." Tomo said sadly, staring at Jackie with concern.

"There is one thing you can do." Jackie smiled.

"What? What is it?!" Tomo asked, leaning in close to her.

"You can be my friend." Jackie smiled, surprising Tomo. "I don't think...*Cought*... I've ever-*Cough cough* Had one *Weaze*... It's nice. It makes me happier than I've been in a long time." Jackie smiled, her voice a little horse as a tear rolled down her face. "I haven't had someone care so deeply for me since before _she_ left."

"Who left?" Tomo asked. Jackie was about to answer when she felt another spasm of pain. She gasped, her eyes wide and her pupils shrinking. Her body shook and the world around her darkened. She could hear Tomo's far away yells for her, fear rising in her fading voice. Jackie, falling out of consciousness, let out just a few more words before blacking out:

"_Miss Muse..." _She said. "_She disappeared...when I turned seven._" And just as she was falling unconscious, she saw a face flash in her mind. A woman with golden eyes and long, pink hair, smiling at her kindly. She smiled and fell unconscious.

Tomo's POV

"Jackie!" I yelled as my best friend suddenly spammed, her eyes wide, pupils small and her mouth ripped open in a silent scream of agony. Her stomach seemed to lift of the bed, as if something was trying to come out. She almost looked possessed. "Jackie, stay with me!" I cried, tears haunting my eyes as I felt my heart lurch. I was panicked. Jackie never told me what actually happenes, so who knows what goes on! Was she supposed to fall unconscious, or would that kill her?! Would it kill her not to go unconscious!? What do I do?!

"_Miss Muse.._." I looked at her, tears in my eyes. She spoke once more after that. "_She disappeared...when I turned seven_." _Seven?_ I thought. _Isn't that when she said this started?_ And with that, Jackie's black eyes rolled back in her head and she fell unconscious, her lips curving up for a second before her mouth closed. I reached out to grab her when suddenly, some black fog came out of her hand.

I jumped back in terror as I saw my unconscious friend start emanating this strange, black fog. All over her body, small pillars of black fog emanated from her body.

"What is this? Whats going on?" Tomo asked, her body shaking. "What do I do?"

"Meow~" I looked up to see a small, black cat sitting on the porch, it's tail waving back and forth as it's green eyes stared at me. It walked into the room and jumped onto Jackie's bed, laying down next to her. I watched as the black cat laid by her, not panicked in the slightest. I felt myself calm down. I sat down on the chair in between our beds and waited. I waited for her to wake up. It shouldn't be long.

In Jackie's dreams

_Jackie walked around in a thick forest. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. She knew she just blacked out in front of Tomo, but she never dreamed when she passed out before. She walked through the forest down the dirt path. She didn't know where she was going, just that she should go that way._

_As she walked, she spotted some strange runes in front of her. She walked over to them, looking around. The ruins were crumbled and broken, almost looking older than time._

"_Hello." Jackie turned around to see a strange boy behind her. He had tan skin and short, black hair, his eyes green in color. He wore a green rope that showed his stomach and black pants. He smiled kindly at her. Jackie stared at him, recognizing him immediately. She had seen his face pop up in her mind the first time she touched that black cat and his name rang in her head._

"_Cecil..." She said, staring at him. He smile widened and he walked towards her. Suddenly, he took her hand and kissed it, getting down on one knee. As he did so, fireflies arose into the air, their glow strangely green and they spun around the two of them._

"_I'm glad you recognize me, My Princess." Cecil said, smiling up at her. "I've been wanting to meet you, face to face for some time now." He stood up and pulled her close, staring into her eyes. "I've wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_What?" Jackie asked, curious what the strange boy had to say. He took her hand and walked her over to one of the ruins walls. This wall was in pretty good condition, a mural carved into it of a bunch of people all bowing to a lady with long hair with music notes all around her. The picture was covered in places by vines that had grown over it, flowers dotting them._

"_As you know, this is the island of the Muse. My people have worshiped the Muse for generations. I, myself, am their prince." Cecil said._

"_Really? You're a prince?" Jackie asked. Cecil nodded, changing subjects._

"_These flowers," He said, looking at the flowers that littered the vines. "They come from one stem that gives them life. Without the connection between them, they would both die. But, when they are together, they bloom beautifully." Cecil reached out, plucking a flower off the wall and putting it into Jackie's hand. "The muse told us, long ago, that our day of doubt will come, and even when it seems impossible, are trials will be overcome and the world will be just a little more beautiful."_

_Suddenly, the world around her seemed to blue a little and Cecil's presents dimmed a little._

"_Wait, don't go yet!" Jackie pleaded._

"_The things you can do will create miracles. Your are an angel of music. You...are the Muse's prophet..." Cecil's voice faded away and the whirled around her became black. And then, there was nothing..._

Back to normal POV

Jackie opened her eyes, looking around. She was in the hut, on her bed. She felt no pain and no dizziness.

"What a weird dream." Jackie said, sitting up. But as she looked at her hands, she saw a small flower tucked in her palm. She looked at it, surprised. "But, when you get something in dreams, it doesn't come back with you when you wake up." Jackie said. She looked around, spotting Tomo. Tomo was sitting in a chair by her bed. She was laying half on Jackie's bed, asleep. Jackie smiled at her, pulling the covers off her bed and carefully putting them around Tomo.

She stood up, stretching her limbs into the air. She yawned, rubbing her bright blue eyes. She smiled, walking onto the porch. The crescent moon was high in the sky. Because of the lack of city lights, the starry sky. Jackie smiled at the view, clearly happy with her new found strength after her strange blackouts.

Jackie turned to go back inside when the sight of blue caught her eye. She turned to see Tokiya, walking on the beach across the beach where the sand curves in and then out, making it look almost like there is a river between the two land forms.

Jackie rushed off the porch, new found confidence rushing through her veins. As she ran across the sand, she reached the water's edge where it would take a while to get around. Jackie, not wanting to give too much time to rethink talking to Tokiya. So, she opened her eyes with a golden color and looked around for the music of the water. She found it, bending it in front of her, right over the water, creating a bridge over the ocean. She ran across it, almost making it look like she was running on water. She reached the other side and ran over to Tokiya.

"Tokiya." She called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around, looking right at her.

"Jackie?" Tokiya said, turning to her, surprised at her sudden entrance. Jackie stopped in front of him. He was wearing a red jacket on top a white and blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He turned away from her, looking down.

"Tokiya-"

"I want to apologize."

"What?" Jackie looked at Tokiya, confused. Apologize? For what?

"I've treated you poorly because of nothing but my own frustration, with my lack of being able to sing. I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm sorry." Tokiya apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have butted in like that." Jackie looked down, her eyes sad. "I shouldn't have said those things, they weren't my business. I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, you have no reason to do so. I said the wrong thing, it's my fault. Somewhere I've lost who I am, am I HAYATO or Tokiya?" Tokiya looked down, thinking hard.

"Your you, aren't you?" Jackie asked, causing him to lift his head. "Weather your singing as HAYATO or Tokiya, it's yourself whos singing. And you're a beautiful singer. You make the songs your own when you sing them. I like the songs you sing, because you CAN make them your own. When you sang that song, I only heard you singing, I don't remember hearing Hayato. I don't remember you running around like an idiot when singing."

"You really are..." Jackie looked up at Tokiya, an amused smile lightly painting his face. "An overly honest person." He chuckled.

"Hey! I'm trying to make you feel better and you're laughing!? Thats rude!" Jackie pouted, crossing her arms.

"Shortly after I debuted." Tokiya said, catching Jackie's attention. "I became very reckless. And, during one of my trips to America, three years ago, I got into a car accident and was hospitalized. And that's when I heard her. A little girl sang beautifully. She was singing a song called Amazing Grace."

"Yeah, I know that song. I use to singing it all the time." Jackie recalled, muttering the next part. "But it was only really good that time those people joined in about three years ago."

"I felt something amazing singing that song with that girl. I could feel tingling in my fingers and almost felt dizzy. And my heart was warmer than ever. And I fell in love with music."

"I like the sound of that." Tokiya turned around to Jackie. "I like your reasons for wanting to sing. Thats a kind of feeling that may only be felt once in a lifetime, well, without certain conditions" By now the light of the early morning. The light painted the sky and clouds, creating a beautiful work of art.

"I just want to sing." Tokiya said, on the edge of tears.

"Then sing. If thats what your heart desires then sing." Jackie said, wrapping her arms around Tokiya. He didn't return the motion too quickly but soon wrapped his strong arms around.

"Lets start over." Tokiya said, the camera scrolling out of the background. LOL.

"I'm back." Jackie said, walking into the hut. In a mere second she was tackled to the floor.

"Jackie, you're safe!" Tomo cried. "I thought your body disappeared from existence!"

"What? Thats not possible. It's scientifically impossible." Jackie pointed out.

"So is EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENES TO YOU!" Tomo cried.

"No, there's logic behind everything, I just haven't found it yet." Jackie said. "I just came to change cloths, thats all." Jackie said, getting away from Tomo's grasp, putting on a yellow shirt and gray skirt.

"Oh no, your resting!" Tomo demanded.

"I've learned from experience that sitting around after doing that thing only worsens my conditions, it's better to walk around in a clean place." Jackie said, walking out of the door.

"I'll come with you!" Tomo offered.

"Only if you can fly." Jackie said, jumping on a music strip of the wind, her golden eyes glowing as she flew out of the hut and around on the beach, leaving Tomo back in the hut. "I hope no one sees me." Jackie said, realizing just how dangerous it was to be doing that. She quickly got off the music and onto the ground, running her fingers over the music of the wind as thanks as it flew by and away from her, blowing her hair around with it. "I should have invited Tomo to come with me, but I just felt like I needed to be alone for some reason. Wonder why." Jackie said.

She walked along the beach, feeling the sand under her feet and through her toes. She smiled as she walked along, jumping in surprise the first time the water touched her ankles, icy cold chills throbbing up her leg. She took a right turn, heading up the sands to the boardwalk.

Jackie stopped on the boardwalk, bending down, trying to brush the sand off her feet, scratching her like sandpaper. As she stood up, a flash of yellow caught her eyes. She turned her head to see a familiar, blond rich boy walking over to her, a tropical flower in his hand. He smirked at her, dressed in enrapturing cloths. He wore jeans and a button down, black shirt...not buttoned at all, exposing his 4 pack abs. His hair fluttered a little in the wind and his eyes were cat like, staring at her intently as if he would pounce.

"Hello, Little Lamb." Ren said, stopping in front of her, towering over the brunet. Jackie looked up at him with a small smile on her face, blinking expectedly at him. He smelled his flower, smirking a little before looking directly at her, looking her in the eyes.

"How are you Ren?" Jackie asked, smiling.

"I'm doing fine, better now that you're here." Ren said, causing Jackie to clock her head to the side like a confused animal.

"Oh?" She asked, not quite understanding that he was flirting with her. "Thats nice to hear~" Jackie said with a smile larger than normal. Ren's cheeks because a little red, but simply looked like the red light of sunrise was hitting them. "So what up? You wanna talk about something." Jackie said, clearly able to see that he was eager to speak to her.

"I'd expect nothing less than from a girl like you. A kind of girl I've never met before." Ren said, whispering the last part. The last sentence swept through her ears, confusing her. "I just wanted to let you know, I've chosen my graduation audition partner."

"Really?!" Jackie said excitedly, happy that her friend's success was guaranteed. No one would turn down a Jinguji cooperation son, not to mention he had quite a few fan girls. "Who did you chose?"

"I chose you of course." Ren said. Jackie's eyes widened. She was going to become Otoya's partner, because he was her friend and she hadn't chosen anyone else in particular that she wanted to pair with. Otoya also produced good music constantly, she should know, she has at least ten pieces of his music in her black box. She also had no one else to partner with, but now she did. She knew that Otoya would not guarantee another partner, but Ren would. But she couldn't stand to see him not singing the songs that flew around him, they were just so beautiful and inspiring.

"I-I-"

"You are the only person I'm choosing, and I'm expecting a favorable reply from you, My Lady." Ren tucked her tropical flower behind Jackie's right ear. His fingers brushed against her ear and then purposely brushed up against her cheek and down to her chin, lifting her face up. "And I know you want disappoint me." Ren smiled, a LEGITIMATE smile, kind and warm.

He then pulled back, almost hesitantly and returned to his normal facade. His eyes were mistivist and he almost had a calming feeling to him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Little Lamb. When you've decided to chose me then just come find me. We'll go out somewhere to work on the song, maybe a nice restaurant." Ren said, winking. And with that note, he turned away and headed down the boardwalk, waving one last time to her before disappearing around the corner of a hut.

"What... should I do?" Jackie cried, falling to her knees in defeat.

Read the author's note, it's got an important it-bit in it!

_**Hey, I'm sorry for the slow update, but between school and how long this chapter was, you really can't blame me.**_

_**No, for the important thing. If no one really got what was happening when Jackie and Tokiya were talking about the back story, then just think about it. Tokiya was in AMERICA. He met a GIRL who was singing and then Jackie says that she sung Amazing Grace often and then mentioned a time that singing was more fun when ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE JOINED IN! And If you really don't get it by now, JACKIE IS THE GIRL TOKIYA MET! SHE INSPIRED HIM THREE YEARS AGO! Now you may go scream to the heavens about how brilliant I am ;). And, no, neither of them understand that yet.**_

_**Oh, and there you go AnimeGirl4891, there is some Ren in this chapter, he got an entire page on my Google docs page.**_


	9. Important note

Okay guys, i'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I love writing the fanfiction, I really do. But I get so little views and followers and reviews that I feel like it's a waist of time. I run out of inspiration for now on this fanfiction. I've had this whole story planed out for so long, but now I want to work on other things. Besides, who really likes fanfictions where Haruka dose not exist and an OC gets all the boys?

I'm going to fix up some other fanfictions(Christmas with STARISH), finish up others (Family Matters and Fate Brings Us Together), and start some new ones(Ren X Haruka and possibly more). I won't have time to finish this up any time soon, sorry.

IT WILL BE FINISHED!

I don't know how long, but it will. I have a fanfiction that I'm way to exited about right now to work on this, so I'm sorry. Just keep this followed, it will be updated eventually.

Thank you for everything you've done for me so far.


End file.
